Eyes of Maria
by Handmade Freak
Summary: Perspective of Maria through out the film.
1. The Consciences of Maria's Actions

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and Please Review it! Feel free to e-mail me! ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1: Maria's Flight  
  
The Gate was open. I had to go the hills were calling my name like sirens to Odysseus. I had to go this might have been my last chance to roam among my green welcoming verdant. Upon arriving, I found bliss, running watered streams and enveloping mountains so beautiful I had wished they were mine. And mine alone, a lone secret we had kept just for me. I knew I would have to leave this bliss eventually, and so I began to sing.  
  
Sing for that moment which I wished would stay forever. I completely forgot my duties to the abbey and was so swept in this heaven of sorts. That when the church bells rang, I out broke of my revene and forcing my mind into reality. I ran back, almost forgetting my mantilla. I knew I had missed morning mass and would be penalized for it, and every other rule I had broken that morning.  
  
Running as fast as my feet would take me, running past the early morning masses. Some of them stared with odd expressions. Postulants were not allowed to run, or hurry on their way. But I was in a hurry, I figured I would be in deep trouble if I was missed anymore than I could help it. Mass was over and done with by the time I had reached Nonneburg grounds. I tried the gate, seeing if it was still open. It was. So I pushed through, and forced it shut. I ran not caring about anything only that if anyone had figured out I was missing, I would be in deep trouble.  
  
As I got to the courtyard, I stopped briefly for a slurp of water and to pat my reddened cheeks from their flight down my verdant. As I started running again, I noticed six very important Nuns. Among them was the Reverend Mother herself! I stopped and rolled my eyes. There was no point in running anymore, I had been caught by the Reverend Mother and would be called down to speak to her.  
  
I excaped to duties with Sister Lili. I was extremely late, and before she could open her mouth I bent down and kissed the damp floor before her feet. I arose and adjusted my mantilla and began with my duties where I had ended them yesterday. I was a Mechanic, in Nonneburg you have to learn to do everything. But since I was a Postulant I was allowed to choose where my biggest duties lie.  
  
I hated cooking and couldn't do it since I was a child. I chose something I could actually do. I grew up fixing menial things, clocks, watches, radios, and once or twice a car. I also learned how to sew clothes since we couldn't afford to repair everything that broke and all we could afford was the material for our clothes.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder, which slightly startled me. I turned around covered in grease from head to toe. Sister Margaretta, Mistress of Postulants was standing before me. The nicest person I'd ever met, and I enjoyed knowing her. At times it seemed as if she was my only friend. She spoke to me in that soft voice she always possessed, the one I had come to know and love. That sweet kind found in little girl fairy tales, the kind every little girl dreamed of, including myself.  
  
"The Reverend Mother would like to speak with you." I knew it was coming.  
  
"She wants to speak to you in her office." She quickly added forgetting that vital piece of information. I packed my tools away and rose to follow Sister Mistress of Postulants.  
  
She stopped at my room. I could feel the guilt rising in the pit of my stomach, eating away at it. I gave her a confused look, as to her selection of our destination. Not that I wasn't relived that we hadn't gone to the Reverend Mothers Office right away. I really was confused. "Why have we stopped here?" I spoke, utterly confused. Her face gave me a pleasant but short smile. "Your appearance, You wouldn't want to speak to the Reverend Mother dressed like that?"  
  
I looked down and I was covered in grease and wearing my duty habit. "I'll be back in 30 minutes." She said and floated away. I disappeared in my room. It was slightly bigger than the room I had when I was a child. Bare walls and no carpet, It was so cold and the feeling it gave off was not as pleasant as I hoped it would be. Of Course, my room didn't come with a built in bathroom but it did come with a carpet and the walls were at least covered, which of course I missed greatly. I showered and changed into what was known as my 'formal' habit. Which was appropriate for greeting the Reverend Mother, and being me I wore it often. I sat on the chair next to my bed, and I prayed.  
  
Feeling guilty for my sins, I knew something was going to happen. It was that moment I heard a knock on my door. I got up to open it, revealing, Sister Magaretta waiting for me as I expected. Without a word, I walked out of my haven, shut the door behind me and she led me to Reverend Mother's Office.  
  
We walked together in an unshakeable silence, I was doomed. I was the black sheep of the convent, and saw the office quite frequently. Oh, Course I had committed many other sins, in fact it was almost daily I had broke rules. There was this one time, when I first came to Nonneburg I climbed out of my window and on top off the building. Sister Berthe was the one to catch me in the act. Sister Berthe is Mistress of Novices, and since becoming a Novice was next in line for my placement at the Abbey, getting on her bad side was probably not a good idea. The thing was, I was a problem child, It always seemed as if I was attracting trouble.  
  
She also caught me singing, my most wonderful thing to do in the whole entire world. No matter where I was I always had songs to sing to rely on. I discovered my favorite thing when I was just 5 and I heard the nuns themselves singing on their way to vespers. Ever since then I became obsessed with singing, and I just couldn't stop. It helped me get through the ordeal of my parent's death. Now it seems I have to give that up too!  
  
The guilt had risen in my stomach with every step I took. We arrived at Mother Superior's Office. Sister Magaretta knocked upon the great oak door, and a notable "Ave" came from behind the door. With that Sister Magaretta disappeared behind the door which held my future.  
  
I tried to prepare for the worst, and I folded my arms under my habit. Hands where not to be shown, it was considered rude. An odd rule, I've always thought but I seemed to concentrate more on my feet than anything else. The Oak door was finally opened and Sister Margaretta stepped out, raising her arm to touch my shoulder in comfort. She moved, and I stepped inside alone to await my doom. 


	2. Fate Works In Mysterious Ways

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and Please Review it! Feel free to e-mail me~!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2: Fate Works In Mysterious Ways  
  
Shutting the door behind me, I gulped trying to swallow my anxiety. The Reverend Mother sat on her great throne. She was always so patient with me, I was so grateful for to her, about that. She never raised her voice to anyone, not even the black sheep. Of course I knew, that the consciences of my actions were not going to be handled lightly. Which is the source of my impending doom, what ever it maybe.  
  
"Come here my Child." I walked over to her and I bent to kiss her hand. A way of greeting our spiritual leaders.  
  
"Now sit down." She said, with no hits of anger in her voice. I complied.  
  
"Oh Reverend Mother I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help myself. The gates were open and the hills were beckoning and before I."  
  
Before I could finish the Reverend Mother interrupted me.  
  
"Maria, I hadn't summoned you here for apologies."  
  
"Oh, please, Mother, do let me ask for forgiveness." It would certainly make me feel better; I need this guilt to be gone. "If it'd make you feel better." I began to explain my actions, and why I had felt compelled to do them.  
  
"Yes, well you see, the sky was so blue today and everything was so green and fragrant. I just had to be apart of it. And the bird led me higher and higher as if it wanted me to go right through the clouds with it." I was so wrapped up in that little world, I often pictured heaven to be this great and wonderful place. Full of luscious verdants, mountain streams and miles of pure blue skies. It was my paradise.  
  
"Child suppose darkness had come and you were lost?" Oh of course, the Reverend Mother would be thinking of my safety. But what she didn't realize is that I know those mountains, like the back of my hand.  
  
"Oh, Mother I could never be lost up there. That's my Mountain. I was brought up on it." If I wasn't at home, I was up on my Mountain singing and enjoying nature.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"When I was a child, I would come down the Mountain, climb a tree and look over into your garden. I'd see the sisters at work and I hear them sing on there way to vespers." When I was little I thought the sisters were angels and the convent is where God lived surround by millions miles of Grassy hills and Snowy Mountains. I wanted so much to be a part of it all, which is what lead me into joining the convent.  
  
"Which brings me to another Transgression, Reverend Mother. I was singing out there today without permission."  
  
"Maria it is only here in the Abbey, that we have rules about our Postulants singing."  
  
"I can't seem to stop singing where ever I am." It was the worst thing of all to give up, but it wasn't just that, I have a tendency to speak my mind. Even if I'm not allowed to. Especially when I'm not allowed to.  
  
"And what's worse, I can't stop saying things. I.everything and anything I think and feel."  
  
"Some people would call it honesty."  
  
"Oh, but it's terrible!" I just couldn't get over my bad habits, try as I might. My mouth usually got me into trouble more than anything else I did. It has my whole life.  
  
"Reverend Mother, You know how Sister Berthe always makes me kiss the floor after we've had a disagreement? Well, lately I've taken to kissing the floor, when I see her coming-just to save time."  
  
"Maria - when you saw us over the Abbey wall and longed to be one of us, that didn't necessarily mean that you were prepared for the way we live here, did it?"  
  
A little taken back by that statement, but none the less it was true. I was not prepared, but longed to live here and I had hoped that would be enough.  
  
"No Mother, but I, I pray and I try. And I am learning I really am."  
  
"And what is the most important lesson you have learned here, my child?" I reply with the only answer I can think of.  
  
"To find out what is the will of God and.to do it wholeheartedly." I see the Reverend Mother stand, I'm not quite sure what's happening. But I feel it's bad.  
  
"Maria it seems to be the will of God that you leave us." No! Leave!? Shock takes over my body, I feel numb I can't Leave what would become of me this is what I've looked forward to my whole life, and now I have to LEAVE???! I was trying to prepare for the consciences of my actions, but I hadn't thought that this would be so horrible. Leaving the Convent??! "Leave??!"  
  
"Only for a little while, Maria."  
  
"Oh, No Mother. Please don't do that! Don't send me away! This is where I belong this is my home, My family. It's my life." I just couldn't leave, I try to beg her to let me stay, I feel tears weld up threating to spill, it felt like I was losing the rest of my family. "But are you truly ready for that?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Perhaps if you go out into the world for a time, knowing what we expect from you, you can have a chance to find out if you can expect it from yourself."  
  
I felt like my world was collapsing and there was nothing for me to do to keep it standing. I felt like this once before when my parents passed away, and I felt so helpless. I had to plea my case.  
  
"I know what you expect from me, Mother. And I can do it. I promise, I can."  
  
"Maria." She said to silence me, knowing I had lost the battle that would put my fate of becoming a nun into what was about to happen next.  
  
"Yes, Mother. If it's God's Will." I sat back down, defeated. I watch the floor, waiting for the Reverend Mother to speak.  
  
"There's a family near Salzburg that needs a Governess until September." September! That was so far away, that was half the year!  
  
"Until, September?!"  
  
"To take care of Seven Children." What??! Seven?!  
  
"Seven Children!" Oh, dear. I've never been a Governess before, and now I have to take care of Seven children. Til September! Could this get any worse?  
  
"Do you like Children, Maria?" Well, of course, I did. But seven was so many. I didn't even have Seven friends! How am I going to keep them under control?  
  
"Oh, yes but Seven.?"  
  
"I will tell Captain von Trapp to expect you tomorrow." Captain? I am completely confused.  
  
"Uh, Captain?"  
  
"A retired naval officer of the Imperial Navy. A fine man and a brave one his wife died several years ago leaving him alone with the children. Now I understand he's had a difficult time keeping a Governess there."  
  
"Uh why "difficult"? Reverend Mother?" What am I getting myself into?! A Naval Captain with Seven children that have a hard time keeping a Governess!  
  
"The Lord will show you in his own good time." 


	3. Confidence is all you need…

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me! ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3: Confidence is all you need.  
  
Carrying my old carpetbag, which I had gotten when my Mother passed away and my precious Guitar I had brought in Vienna during my collage years. I was wearing my 'play dress' of course I had prettier clothes than this but when entering the abbey we give our clothes to the poor. And of course my Hat! No matter how ugly a hat was, one would always have to wear a hat in public or you would be considered rude to others. It also helped when keeping the sun's bright glare out of my eyes. Not that I didn't love the sun, but it was particularly hot, that day.  
  
Looking back once more I longed to go back. I walked a little, and find the plaque on the wall. I sigh and begin reading it hoping it would help me with my journey.  
  
"When the Lord closes a door. Somewhere he opens a window."  
  
Depressed I slump over to the gate, and do the only thing will change my spirits. I sing.  
  
As I leave the Abbey grounds, I contemplate why I should feel so scared. I really do long for the unknown world. It seems I'm torn between the two, as things seem so bad right now, they could be so much worse. I sing on telling myself I must stop worrying and just look forward to my mission. And when September roles around I will be back at Nonnburg with an interesting adventure, to share.  
  
I travel to the Bus Stop, the bus is already waiting for me. I board it. Singing high notes of Confidence all the way to my destination. After all the passengers had left the driver inquired about my destination. I stopped singing long enough to tell him.  
  
"53 Aigen."  
  
I had no idea what that meant, but I'm glad he seemed to. He drove there, silent while I continue my singing. When we finally arrived at Aigen, I got up and out into the road, singing with anticipation of my new job. I couldn't wait, I was going to show them! I jumped, and skipped and sung my way to the address marked "53"!  
  
As I approached the gate, I noticed the Giant house, or mansion. It was so big I couldn't tell. It never occurred to me that they might be rich. I stood there for a moment, glued to the cement. In shock, I breathe heavily from the little dance and singing. I look the mansion over, it was glorious, so many windows! I gulped neverously, and opened the gate, which was twice the size of Nonnburg's Gate. I pushed through, not taking my eyes off that glorious wonderment. I close the gate, with my back.  
  
I had to do it. Now don't worry everything will turn out all right in the end. I ran to the door, singing one last note! I rang the doorbell, next to the door. I slump against the house, taking a breath trying to compose myself before making my first impression. The door opened, and I stood up straight. Boy, that was fast! Smiling, I await the moment that will change my life, forever. 


	4. First Impressions

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working title! If you would like info on the deleted scenes visit my behind-the-scenes page! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me! ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 4: First Impressions.  
  
A skinny conservative man, who appeared to be in his late 50's, answered the door. I assumed he was the Captain, and so I continued to introduce myself. First impressions last a lifetime!  
  
"Hello, Here I am." The Captain looks at me funny, he looks at my clothes and doesn't speak. I realize he doesn't know who I am.  
  
"I'm from the convent. I'm the new governess, Captain." He speaks.  
  
"And I'm the old butler, Fraulein." Oops! Of course, rich people would have butlers!  
  
"Oh." I really wish he was the Captain, but I just have to make the best of it.  
  
"Well, how do you do?" I pick up his hand, and shake hoping I'll get a reaction.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hmm." I hope the Captain is warmer than the butler is.  
  
I pick up my stuff and he moves to let me in. I wasn't prepared for lay ahead. Not even the butler could have told me. I dropped my jaw in awe, the wonderful hall captivated me, I felt 6 again and like it was my first time in a candy store. It was like a castle in a fairy tale. So much more beautiful than the convent.  
  
"You'll -ah wait here please." The butler says, I listen with half an ear.  
  
I know I am alone now. I drop my stuff and walk out into the hall decorated with white heavenly wonder. I find myself pulled to the first door on my right. Peaking in I can't see anything, but being me I'm just to curious to let it go. I open the door, I find a more glorious room than the hall, a ballroom.  
  
Which reminded me of those giant parties Kings and Queens held. In awe of my new found treasure I walk inside examining the place, the walls were covered in massive gold and painted pictures of ancient party goers. I noticed a couple of chairs, in an area, which probably held a small orchestra. And two doors at the end of the ballroom, leading to the outside. Two giant chandeliers covered with plastic like everything else in the room. It was somewhat dusty, like it had not been used for years.  
  
I felt apart of it and began to play accordingly. I first curtsied and then turned to myself and bowed. While I'm still there the doors burst open causing me to stand up. A man is standing there. It's too dark to make out any details, but I know he's the Captain. I ran just as fast out of that ballroom, first impressions last a lifetime and if this was the Captain than I really messed up! 


	5. Experience Coldhearted Life

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and Please Review it! Feel free to e-mail me! ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting the Captain  
  
"In the future, you will kindly remember there are certain rooms in this house which are not to be disturbed." I get a good look at his features while he feeds me that line. Not exactly what I was thinking, he'd look like but I like this better. He turns to shut the doors, and I try to look more at him, staring at him. He had a beautiful head of hair, Black wavy with a touch of gray. Tall, but not as skinny, as the Butler he was kind of Buff. And very imposing, I felt so small next to him.  
  
"Yes, Captain, sir." He turns and notices my stare.  
  
"Why do you stare at me like that?" I smile, I hadn't realized Sea Captains were so handsome. I couldn't tell him that.umm.  
  
"Well you don't look at all like a Sea Captain, sir." No I was expecting a pirate. I was! But I was smiling so broadly I hope he doesn't figure me out.  
  
"I'm afraid you don't look much like a governess. Turn around please."  
  
Confused as I was I had to ask.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hmm, turn." He made this turning gesture with his fingers, but the way he did it, it seemed so very much rich like. I did as I was told, and turned like a good little girl.  
  
"Hat off." Reaching for my hat, I pulled it off my head dropping it to the front of me clutching it, like a sacred holy water. Not once did I look away from, him. And having no idea what he wanted of me, I did as I was told.  
  
"Hum. It's the dress you'll have to put on another one before you meet the children." Uh.oh cripes!  
  
"But I don't have another one. When we enter the Abbey our worldly clothes are given to the poor."  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"The Poor didn't want this one."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Well I would have made myself a new dress, but there wasn't time. I can make my own clothes." I said proud of talent.  
  
"Well, I'll see that you get some material.today, if possible, Now Fraulien .Uh."  
  
He says, snapping his fingers at me and begins to circle me. Making me feel like a caged animal.  
  
"Maria, sir."  
  
"Fraulien Maria, I don't know how much the Mother Abbess has told you." She told me what I needed to know not, what I had wanted to know.  
  
"Not much."  
  
"You are the 12th in a long line of governess" , who have come to take care of my children since their mother died. I trust that you will make an improvement on the last once, she stayed only two hours." Two Hours?! 12 Governess??! Heaven help me, What have I gotten into??! OoH! This is going to be a long day.  
  
"What's wrong with the children, Sir?" he stops walking and turns to face me to answer this one.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the children only the governesses." Oops! My mistake.  
  
"They were completely unable to maintain discipline. Without it, this house cannot be properly run. You will remember that Fraulien." Discipline, was my worst enemy. How could I, of all people understand discipline? Oh Heaven help me!  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Every morning, you will drill the children in their studies. I will not permit them to dream away their summer holidays. Each afternoon they will march about the grounds, breathing deeply. Bedtime is to be strictly observed no exceptions." Huh, but when was playtime? I had to ask, their children that's what they do best!  
  
"Excuse me, Sir when do they play?" Instead of answering me he just ignores me and continues with that discipline speech of his.  
  
"You will see to it that they conduct themselves at all times with the utmost orderliness and decorum. I'm placing you in command!" Well if he's going to talk to me like a solider I might as well salute him like one.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" At that salute he looks at me with wide eyes. Boy, he sure looks mad! Maybe I shouldn't have done that?  
  
He takes out a whistle and blows it at me! I can't but help noticing those wonderful blue eyes of his. I open my mouth in surprise; he looks toward his face behind me and up a little. I notice the balcony inside of the grand villa, and again he blows that stupid whistle. Banging startles me and I run to his side, to see what is making that terrible noise. 


	6. The Sound of Seven Unruly Children

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and Please Review it! Feel free to e-mail me! ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 6: The Sound of Seven Unruly Children  
  
Children in sailor suits run out in a hurry, banging the door behind them. They stammer into a line, and I count only 6. I also notice there is a space in between two of the children. I hear the Captain blow the whistle and they march down the stairs and in a straight line. All march in pace with the whistle. They stand at attention waiting for the Captain's next command.  
  
Then I notice the missing child wondering in, she's reading a very entertaining book. The Captain moves to meet her and holds out a hand waiting for the book. She places it in his hand and turns around. She bends over, and he gives her a light tap on the rear, with the book. She takes her place in line, and the Captain scrutinizes his little troops. He straightens the chubby cheek boy's collar, and corrects the posture of a blue eyed fair-haired boy. He comes back, next to me and drops the dark haired girls book on a table behind him.  
  
"Now. This is your governess Fraulein Maria." They all look at me, I have a feeling they won't give me much of a warm welcome. This is going to be a long day.  
  
"As I sound your signal you will step forward and give me your name." Then he looks to me and says.  
  
"You Fraulein will listen carefully, learn their signals so you can call them when you want them." He blows the whistle, and the first girl steps out says her name.  
  
"Liesl" Uhmm.pretty name. Liesl was the eldest she had dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes just like her father. The next one was the fair-haired youth, the one with the bad posture.  
  
"Friedrich" He had a head of hair, like the Captains, but blonde and another one with those baby blues.  
  
The third eldest was "Louisa" blonde braids and blue eyes.  
  
Next was "Kurt" the chubby cheek kid. After that was the bookworm, with long black hair.  
  
"Brigitta" Is that French?  
  
"Marta" Second to youngest, cute as can be. And last is the youngest, another little chubby delight.  
  
"..." Not quite listening the Captain has to remind her to step forward, she does but does not call her name.  
  
"And Gretl. Ahem." They're all so adorable, why must he call them like little lost dogs?  
  
"Now, let's see how well you listened." I notice him pull out another whistle for me to use on the children. He calls his poor children by a whistle, and now I have to. Absolutely Not! I can't stand for this, and I won't!.  
  
"Oh I, I won't need to whistle for them, Reverend Captain. I mean, um I'll use their names. And such lovely names." I said fidgeting with the brim of my hat.  
  
"Fraulein, this is a large house, the grounds are very extensive and I will not have anyone shouting. You will take this please learn to use it. The children will help you." He holds the whistle, trying to get me to take it feeling the pressure I take it from him. I had no intention of actually using it.  
  
"Now, when I want to, this is what you will hear." He starts to blow another whistle, and I become enraged. He wasn't going to expect me to respond to a whistle. How humiliating, those children weren't dogs and nether was I! I interrupt him.  
  
"Oh no, sir, I'm sorry sir! I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals but not for children and definitely not for me. It would be to humiliating." I just couldn't! It was too horrible to think of those children like dogs, which is how he seemed to treat them. I simply can't understand how he could such a thing! He lowered his whistle and gave me another one of those looks. I had a feeling it would be one I would see often.  
  
"Fraulein, were you this much trouble at the Abbey?" Was I this much trouble at Nonneburg, No of course not! I couldn't lie.I just wasn't in me. And I couldn't keep my mouth shut. He had a right to know what to expect from me.  
  
"Oh much more, sir!" Normally I would mind about what I had just said, but if felt good. I wanted to slap him in the face and give him a wake up call. But being me, I couldn't hurt a fly, besides I had other ways for getting him to open up his eyes.  
  
"hhmm." Is heard from him as he drops his whistle, letting it follow at his waist. He strides toward the room, where the butler was last seen. I couldn't resist, I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. I blew that whistle, and he stopped. I noticed his fist clenched, he's not too happy about what I did. He turns to face me, and when I know I have his attention I ask.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir. I don't know your signal?"  
  
"You may call me Captain." He stares at me for a moment, I wait for him to speak but doesn't. He turns and leaves. I move over to where he stood, and the children seem to find my little joke amusing. I turn to them and they immediately stop their laughter and stare straight ahead. I've noticed how everyone I've met is seemingly cold. What a horrible lifestyle. I hope since, the Captain's gone they'll feel much more like themselves.  
  
"At Ease." They assume the 'at ease' military position. Hands behind their backs and feet apart.  
  
"Well, now that's there's just us. Would you please tell me all your names and how old you are?" Liesl steps up in the military fashion and says in a huff.  
  
"I'm Liesl. I'm 16 years old and I don't need a governess." She steps back.  
  
"Well I'm glad you told me Liesl. We'll just be good friends." Then blue- eyed Friedrich steps up.  
  
"I'm Friedrich. I'm 14. I'm impossible." I laugh. Impossible huh?  
  
"Really, who told you that Friedrich?" He seemed eager and said.  
  
"Fraulein Joshepine, Four Governess' ago." Next is Louisa, she steps up and announces.  
  
"I'm Brigitta." And steps back. The rest of the children laugh and I smile.  
  
"You, ah didn't tell me how old you are, Louisa." The Real Brigitta steps up and clams her identity.  
  
"I'm Brigitta. She's Louisa. She's 13 years old and you smart. And I'm 10, and I think your dress is the ugliest one I ever saw." She stamps back. What's wrong with my dress? I also notice the others staring at my dress. Then chubby cheek Kurt comes in to defend me.  
  
"Brigitta you shouldn't say things like that?"  
  
"Why not? Don't you think it's ugly?"  
  
"Of Course, But Fraulein Helga's was ugliest."  
  
"I'm Kurt. I'm 11 and I'm encouragable." He takes his place in line and I smile once more.  
  
"Congratulations." I turn, and he speaks.  
  
"What's encouragable?" I turn back around answering his query.  
  
"I think it means you want to be treated like a boy." Kurt smiles, and gives me a nod as he like that answer.  
  
Then I felt a tug on my sleeve, and as I look down I find Marta smiling at me.  
  
"Mm-hm?"  
  
"I'm Marta and I'm going to be seven on Tuesday and I'd like a Pink Parasol." I like Pink too! She's cute! "Well Pink's my favorite color too!" Marta giggles alittle and a stamp is heard. I turn my attention to Little Gretl.  
  
"Yes, Your Gretl." Gretl holds up her cute little hand to show me her age.  
  
"And you're five years old? My your praticely a lady." Gretl and Marta seem amused by my reply. I breathe deeply. I'm about to confess to them that I don't know a thing about being a governess.  
  
"Now, I have to tell you a secret. I've never been a governess before." Louisa steps forward.  
  
"You mean you don't know anything about being a governess?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll need lots of advice."  
  
"Well, the best way to start is to tell father to mind his own business." They all start to crowd around me.  
  
"You must never come to dinner on time." Friedrich says as he pops in front of me.  
  
"Never eat your soup quietly." Friedrich slurps in behind me.  
  
"And during desert, always blow your nose." I feel Friedrich push me forward, which forces my arm to move up. They're trying to intimidate me. But thankfully I have the little ones on my side.  
  
"Don't believe a word they say, Fraulein Maria!" I may have been new at being a governess but I wasn't stupid. "Oh, why not?"  
  
"Because I like you!" An elderly woman in her mid to late 60's appears. She's a little on the heavy side and she's wearing a gray dress with a white-laced collar. She waddled in here, hands clasping.  
  
"All right now, children. Outside for your walk. Father's orders. Now hurry up. Hurry up. Quick, quick, quick, quick, quick." As she shushed them out, she turned her attention to me.  
  
"Uh, Fraulein Maria. I'm Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper." Well she seems nice enough, not cold like the rest of them.  
  
"How do you do?" My sorry attempt at making at least one friend.  
  
"How do you do? I'll show you to your room. Follow me." I rose my hand to shake hers, she picked up my carpetbag, and I grabbed my guitar. We walk towards the stairs as the children walk out of the door. We stop, and I whisper to her.  
  
"Poor little dears." Ahhhhhhh! Something's moving in my pocket! It's squirming! What the???! I drop my guitar, fearing the worst. I reach in and grab the squirmier.  
  
"What? Ah! Ah! Aah! Oh Ohh" It's a frog. They put a frog in my pocket. I throw it on the ground, and sigh with relief that it's not a giant spider. The children give me a look of disapproval, and begin walk out of the door. Well, two could play at this game. Frau Schmidt turns to me.  
  
"You're very lucky with Fraulein Helga it was a snake."  
  
"Ugh!" A snake? Disgusting. I simply can not understand how such wonderful children could be so cruel. Why do they behave in such ways? I follow Frau Schmidt up the stairs to my room. We walk through a balcony hallway, and stop at two large glass doors. Frau Schmidt opens them, and we walk a little ways to a door on my left. She opens the door and places my carpet bag inside.  
  
"This is your room. Dinner is at 8:00 p.m. sharp don't be late. And if there's anything you need let me know." With that she disappeared into the giant house.  
  
Oops! I forgot to ask her about this 'Oh so cheery' family. Oh well! Perhaps I can ask her after dinner. I move my hand along the wall searching for the light switch. Ah! There it goes. A "Thump!" Is heard as I dropped my guitar at the sight of my new home for the next few months. OoH, How wonderful! It's so very glorious. The room has the same theme as the rest of the house, white with a gold accent. The room is well furnished. A desk, a beautiful amoure, chairs and the biggest bed, cozy enough for the entire von Trapp family! I examined the rest of my room, and put away my clothes in the beautiful amourre. I was so excited, I was going to explore the whole house before dinner! 


	7. Dinner & Telegrams

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
Apology Note* I'm extremely sorry for the incredibly long delay in posting this chapter. I knew that the post would be late, due to Prom and Graduation. I had planned on posting Tuesday but I was at school putting up my Art display (Yeah!) Which by the way has a video tape case of "The Sound of Music" in it! So since it's Wednesday and a half-day and I had free time.I decided to start typing! For those of you that do read the story.although from the looks of it that's not many. Grrrrrrr!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 7: Dinner with the von Trapps  
  
I'm Late. I'm Late, I'm always late. I have the worst timing! I round the corner and everyone was there, waiting for me. All dressed so formally.  
  
"Good Evening." I say to the Captain, he stares at me for a moment. Yet again there's that look, and I know this won't be the last time I'll see it. I look to the well-dressed children and walk toward my chair.  
  
"Good Evening, Children."  
  
"Good Evening, Fraulein Maria." I sit down.  
  
"Whaaaaaah ah ah ah!" What's that? I jump up immediately I felt something poke me! I look to my chair, and there's a pinecone sitting in my place.  
  
"Enchanting little ritual. Something you, uh, learned at the abbey?" It was one of the children's practical jokes. Instead of tattling on them I had to find a way at getting back at them. As I sit down I notice them begin to eat, without thanking the Lord! How horrible!  
  
"Excuse Me, Captain, but haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?" The Captain stares at me, it's that stare again. I don't think he likes me very much. I watch as he folds his hands and the children follow suit.  
  
"For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen."  
  
"Amen."  
  
"Amen." As we begin to eat, I decide to bring up the matter of my welcoming.  
  
"I'd like to thank each and everyone of you, for the precious gift you left in my pocket earlier today." The Captain looks up at me, somewhat bewildered. I'm really enjoying this!  
  
"Um, What gift?" Kurt glances at me, with a warned look. And the rest of the children look scared. This was all part of my little plan, I had the power to make them feel guilty about what they had done. Just a little bit.  
  
"It's meant to be a secret, Captain, between the children and me."  
  
"Uh huh. Then I suggest that you keep it and let us eat." With a comment like that, I just couldn't drop it! Sometimes that man can be so infuriating. Argh!  
  
"Knowing how nervous I must have been, a stranger in a new house hold, knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted, it was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here so warm and happy and pleasant." They all begin to look effected. I grin, the cheese has been snatch from the children. Perhaps in the future this would change their attitude towards me, and their future Governess'. The Captain gives me a strange smile, which I think is forced more than anything else. Umm.Is he on to me? Marta starts to cry, ah the joy of success! Well that's one down.  
  
"What's the matter, Marta?" I hear the Captain ask he sounds annoyed by it.  
  
"Nothing." The rest of younger ones follow suit. I smile my work is done.  
  
"Uh, Fraulein, is it to be at every meal or mearly at, uh dinner time that you intend on leading us all through this rare and wonderful New World of.indigestion?" He really has a strange sense of humor, but I was enjoying this way to much to think about the Captain's humor.  
  
"Oh, there alright, Captain there just happy."  
  
We continue our meal in silence, I had said all that I was going to say and I decided that I would enjoy this meal thoroughly. This was one glorious meal, I hadn't had a meal like this in a real long time. Finishing our main course and we were served Chocolate Cake, we used spoons instead of forks, how odd. I also noticed that the Captain changed his wine, for the cake.  
  
Then that Butler walked in, the one I thought earlier was the Captain. He handed the Captain a piece of paper, a telegram. I think.  
  
"A Telegram for you, sir."  
  
"Hmm." As he grabs the telegram from the Butler, I notice his class ring.  
  
"Franz who delivered it?"  
  
"That young lad, Rolfe of course."  
  
"Father may I be excused?" Umm.I notice Liesl's excitement. So Liesl likes the delivery boy? The Captain grunts, and Liesl seems disappointed by it.  
  
"Children, in the morning, I shall be going to Vienna." The children began to protest.  
  
"Oh, no Father."  
  
"Not again, Father." The Captain glares at the children, I continue to eat, listening to their strange dinner conversation. I get the feeling that the Captain is gone often.  
  
"How long will you be gone this time, Father?" I was right. Um.maybe I can get more information from Frau Schmidt.  
  
"I'm not sure, Gretl. I'm not sure."  
  
"To visit Baroness Schraeder again?"  
  
"Mind your own business!" Friedrich's defending his father's actions.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes Louisa."  
  
"Why can't we ever get to see the Baroness?"  
  
"Why would she want to see you?"  
  
"It just so happens, Marta, that you are going to see the Baroness. I'm bring her back with me to visit us all." I look up to find Liesl going up to get a glass of water. But she turns and leaves the room without permission. Sneaky.  
  
"Good."  
  
"And.Uncle Max."  
  
"Uncle Max!" Not noticing Liesl's absence we continue to eat our dessert in silence. After we finish I take the next two hours to roam and explore the von Trapp villa. Looking through the glorious rooms finding them as beautiful as my room and most of them are even more glorious. I can't help but get lost in the beauty of this place it consumes me, like the stories of heaven when I was a child. But what's the point of a glorious home when you can't enjoy it or share it? Which no one here seems to do.  
  
I continue back to my room in the East Wing. I showered and changed. A storm had brewed while I was in the in bathroom, umm.Rain! It's so very claming! There's a flash of lighting then thunder follows it. I move over to my window to close it trapping the rain outside. 


	8. Just Why Do You Act The Way You Do?

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
Author's Note + * I will be gone next weekend. Friday through Sunday I'm going to Chicago! Yeah! But that either means that the next post is going to be late or early. I'm betting on Late though. Sorry bout that!  
  
Where Can this fic be found?* At my site's Fanfiction page & at the New The First EVER Sound of Music Fanfiction Archive! Both are located through my main page, web address is on my profile page here!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 8: Just why do you act the way you do?  
  
"Knock Knock." I turn my head.  
  
"Come in." It's Frau Schmidt, I close the window and move to meet her.  
  
"Frau Schmidt." She hands me a bolt of material.  
  
"For your new dresses, Fraulein Maria. The Captain had these sent out from town" OooH! Looking at the bolts they remind me of those glorious fashion women, in one of those store bought Magazines.  
  
"Oh how lovely Oh! I'm sure these will make the prettiest clothes I've ever had." I once had this one dress it was made of a thin material. It was pure white! Oh I just loved that dress, it was a gift from my father after he had come back from one of his trips. I wore it out and I couldn't fit into it after I had turned 12.  
  
".Tell me do you think the Captain would get me some more material if I asked him?" I have an idea, what if I make the children play clothes. I like that idea!  
  
"How many dresses does a governess need?"  
  
"Oh No not for me, for the children. I want to make them some play clothes."  
  
"The von Trapp children don't play. They March." Don't Play?! How could any child now play?! There children and playing is what they do best! Why ever would they not play? How could she accept this?  
  
"Oh, surely you don't approve of that?"  
  
"Ever since the Captain lost his poor, wife, he - he runs this house as if he were on one of his ships again. Whistles. Orders. No more music, no more laughing. Nothing that reminds him of her - even the children." How horrible, the Captain was still grieving the loss of his wife, and seems to shut everyone out. In doing so he's neglecting his those seven children. This has to change! But how.?  
  
"It's so wrong."  
  
"Ah, well.How do you like your room?." I smile, It's bigger & so much prettier than my old room at the Abbey.  
  
".There'll be new drapes at the windows." Wha? There fine, and in great shape. Why would any one what to waste that much money?  
  
"New Drapes? But these are fine."  
  
"Nevertheless, new ones have been ordered."  
  
"Oh, but I really don't need them." Frau Schmidt moves to my door.  
  
"Good, night, now." I had to try one last time.  
  
"Frau Schmidt, Do you think if I ask the Captain tomarrow about the material.?"  
  
"Oh he's leaving for Vienna in the morning." Oh yes, I forgot. To see Baroness Schraeder.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Well, how long will he be gone?" Maybe I could find out a little more about this family while he's away.  
  
"Well, that all depends. The last time he visited the Baroness he stayed for a month." A Month?! Sounds to me like he doesn't stay home very often.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I shouldn't be saying this - not to you, I mean I don't know you that well - but if you ask me, the Captain's thinking very seriously of marrying the woman before the summer's over." OoOh! The children will have a new mother and the Captain will have a new wife, and they'll be a happy family again!  
  
"Oh, that'd be wonderful! Well the children would have a mother again." That was it! That's what my mission is! I have to prepare the children for a new mother & before the Captain marries the Baroness I'll have to create a close bond between the children and their father!  
  
"Yes, well.good night." Frau Schmidt leaves and I shut my door after her. "Good night." 


	9. 2 Jars of Spiders and 1 Very Scary Bat!

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working title! I'm back from my trip and I've finally updated the story so here is the next chapter! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
Where Can this Fanfic be found?* At my site's Fanfiction page & at the New The First EVER Sound of Music Fanfiction Archive! Both are located through my main page, web address is on my profile page here!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 9: 1 Jar of Spiders, 1 Cat, 6 Frightened Children and 1 Very Scary Bat!  
  
This has been an eventful day. I walk to the other side of my new bed, I take my rob off and drape it across the back of a beautiful rounded chair that matches the rest of the house. I kneel down and begin to pray.  
  
" Dear, Father, now I know why you've sent me here. To help these children prepare themselves for a new mother. And I pray that this will become a happy family in thy sight. God Bless the Captain, God Bless Liesl & Friedrich, God Bless Louisa, Brigitta, Maria and Little Gretl. And Oh, I forgot the other boy. What's his name? Well, God Bless, what's his name. God Bless the Reverend Mother, Sister Margaretta-" Liesl, so she's finally returned home. I wonder where she's been. Now doubt out with that messenger boy.  
  
"And everybody at Nonnberg Abbey. And now God, about Liesl -" That got her attention.  
  
"help her to know that I'm her friend and help her to tell me what she's been up to."  
  
"Are you going to tell on me?"  
  
"Shh. Help me to be understanding so that I may guide her footsteps. In the name, of the father, the son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen." As I finish my nightly prayer I stand up meeting Liesl as she explains herself. This is turning out to be a very interesting family.  
  
"I was out taking a walk, when somebody locked the doors earlier than usual, and I didn't want to wake everybody up so when I saw your window open - your not going to tell father are you?"  
  
"Hmm." Ah, of course, walking to my window I look down finding nothing for her to climb up except for the house itself. How did she do it?  
  
"How in the world did you climb up here?"  
  
"That's how we've always gotten in this room to play tricks on the governess. Louisa can make it with a jar of spiders in her hand." A Jar of Spiders??! I slam the window shut in disgust just as she revealed to me Louisa's Favorite prank.  
  
"Spiders?!" Spiders were defiantly not any kind of friend of mine! I decided to drop the spider's subject and change it to something a little more interesting.  
  
"Liesl were you out walking all by yourself?" I knew the answer but I had to get it out of her. She nods "yes" carefully. I give her my "Tell me the truth look." And she changes her answer to a swift "no."  
  
"You know, if we wash that dress out tonight, nobody would notice it tomorrow. You could put this on." I sped towards me nifty new amour taking advantage of it. I open one half and slide out my best nightgown. I hand it to her and she takes it willingly. Moving to the bathroom I open the door and flick on the light.  
  
"Take your dress in there, put it to soak in the bathtub, then come back here, sit on the bed and will have a talk."  
  
"I told you today I didn't need a governess. Well maybe I do." I smile and shut the door as she goes in. and I think Life won't be so bad here after all. Moving swiftly I shut the door to my amoiror. I have to be neat. Compulsive Reaction. * Play tricks on the governess. Louisa can make it with a whole jar of spiders. * oh! The idea goes straight to my head. Spiders in my bed. Eww Gross! I fling back the covers of my bed, finding --!  
  
Nothing.  
  
Thank God! As I piece my bed back together, Gretl bursts through the door. She stands next to the wall, looking mighty frightened.  
  
"Gretl? Are you scared?" She shakes her head, but she obviously is frightened by the storm as she races into my legs as the next bolt of thunderstorm hits. Grasping my legs, tightly as her little shaken body could, I envelop her, hugging her for comfort.  
  
"Your not frightened of a thunderstorm, are you?" I ask, she peaks her head out from the comfort of my arms and nods a no.  
  
"You just stay right here with me." I scoop her up and sit on the bed.  
  
"Where are the others?" She peeks her head out to answer my question.  
  
"There asleep there not scared." The thunderstorm noises and Gretl squeezes me, I protect her from the noise. I watch as Louisa, Brigitta and Marta bolt into the room. Each clutching the wall, I smile to myself.  
  
"Oh, No?" I say to Gretl, as she rises to meet my gaze. "Look."  
  
"Alright everybody, up here on the bed." They all run to the bed excited.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well just this once. Come on." They all jump on the bed the two older ones at the foot of the bed and Mart snuggles next to me, little Gretl on the other side of me. As soon as we were settled in I ask them about the boys.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is wait for the boys."  
  
"You won't see them boys are brave." More thunder strikes and the girls comfort themselves in the bed. The boys run in, and as soon as they reach the door they slow down. And act like brave little boys. I smile to myself, knowing full well that they're just as scared as the girls.  
  
"Eh, you boys weren't scared, too, were you?"  
  
"Oh, no. We just wanted to be sure you weren't."  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you, Friedrich." "It wasn't my idea. It was Kurt." Kurt! Yes now I remember!  
  
"Kurt! That's the one I left out! God Bless Kurt!" Thunderstorms and I can feel a fluff of something under the bed. I fish it out and take a look, someone's lost slippers. Yuck. I throw them on the floor. The boys decided to join us on the bed, they lay by the foot of the bed next to the older girls.  
  
"Why does it do that?" Marta asks after the noise has past. Um.lets see.ah yes!  
  
"Well, the lightning says something to the thunder and the thunder answers back."  
  
"The lightning must be nasty."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then why does the thunder get so angry makes me want to cry." Thunder sounds once more, and once more they berry their heads. Perhaps if I think of something For them to do it will get their minds off of the thunderstorm. Ah yes, happy thoughts!  
  
"Well, now when anything bothers me and I'm feeling unhappy, I just try and think of nice things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Uh.well let me see, nice things - "Singing!  
  
"Daffodils. Green Meadows. Skies full of Stars. Raindrops on Roses and whiskers on kittens."  
  
I begin to sing, to reassure the children of their safety and not to be afraid of the thunderstorm. I get excited in the moment and stand on my bed, I'm starting to feel the effect that singing always has had on me.  
  
"Does it really work?"  
  
"Of Course it does. You try it. What things do you like?" Marta jumps up and yells  
  
"Pussy Willows!" The rest follow with shouting their favorite thing.  
  
"Christmas!"  
  
"Bunny Rabbits!"  
  
"Snakes!"  
  
"Chocolate Icing!"  
  
"No School!"  
  
"Telegrams!" I notice Liesl emerged from the bathroom hair wet and in my nightgown. It's a bit big on her.  
  
"Birthday presents!"  
  
"Any presents!" OooH!  
  
"Yes!" They're finally getting the idea!  
  
"Ladybugs!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cats!"  
  
"Rats!"  
  
"A Good Sneeze!" Kurt sneezes.  
  
"Ah choo!" We all laugh.  
  
"Gesundheit! See what fun it is?" I stand up once more and begin to my happy song again. The window flies open to my left and I jump down to close it. I finish the song, and fling around to look at the children. I find them waiting for more fun to be had. My hand flings to my head, trying to think of what to do next. Sing another verse!  
  
I sing, twirling back and forth, I move to the side of the bed picking up a waiting Gretl. I fling her from side to side. I lower her to Liesl's waiting arms and twirl to Louisa and Brigitta we clasps hands and spin in a small circle. I twirl and sing some more, I'm having so much fun. So much fun that I don't want any of this to stop. I begin the next verse of my song.  
  
"When the dog bi -" uh oh! I just miss flinging myself into the Captain. I stop and catch my breath, he doesn't look too happy.  
  
"Dog bites -uh!" I notice the children, forgetting about the storm and have already assembled in a straight line. The Captain looks to the children, then back at me. A look of stone anger upon his face.  
  
"Uh, Hello." I smile, trying to make the best of the situation.  
  
"Fraulein, did I not tell you that bedtime is to be strictly observed in this house?" I begin to explain myself and of course always telling the truth.  
  
"Well, the children were upset by the thunderstorm, so I thought that if I ---." *bedtime is to be strictly observed no exceptions.* I wanted to comfort them, and I had begun to enjoy our time together. But he was right he did say that.  
  
"You did, Sir."  
  
"And do you or do you not have difficulty remembering such simple instructions?" I didn't have difficulty remembering them, I just knew they need some comfort. I smiled, as I came up with my next response. "Only during thunderstorms, Sir." The Captain gives me a tangent look, and Kurt giggles at my comment. The Captain turns his focus towards the children.  
  
"Liesl?"  
  
"Yes, Father?"  
  
"I don't recall seeing you anywhere after dinner." Uh oh. She's in for it.  
  
"Oh, Really? Well, as a matter of fact -."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I - I was, I was -" I have to help her out, what would he say about it? I know! I'll say we were getting to know each other. Well I'm not really lying we were getting to know each other. "Uh, what she would like to say, Captain, is that, uh, she and I have been getting better acquainted tonight." As I was coming up with an excuse, I noticed how uncomfortable the children seem to be. I didn't want them to be in more trouble than they already had gotten in. Perhaps if the Captain were to cool off some, he would forget about this altogether.  
  
"But it's much too late to go into all that. Come along children. You heard your father. Go back to bed immediately." The children run to leave, and I grab my robe, covering myself. The Captain moves to the door.  
  
"Fraulein, you have managed to remember that I'm leaving in the morning?" Yes, to receive the Baroness and perhaps marry her in the near future. I nod. I feel like Liesl, had when she climbed into my room.  
  
"Is it also possible that you remember that the first rule in this house is discipline?" Uh. Ah yes. I'm not very good at being disciplined, much less disciplining others.  
  
"Then I trust that before I return you will have acquired some?"  
  
"Captain?" Now is a good time as any to ask about the play clothes.  
  
"Uh, I wonder, if before you go, I could talk to you about some clothes for the children --."  
  
"Fraulein Maria--."  
  
" for when they play. If I could just have some material --."  
  
"you are obviously many, things, not the least of which is repetitious." Those poor children don't play 'they march'.  
  
"But their children!"  
  
"Yes. And I'm their father. Good night." He leaves, closing the door. Grr! How could he not see? Children simply can't be children without having fun?!  
  
"Oh!" I feel like I could throw something! I do. I fling my robe onto my bed in frustrastion. I can't believe the man! He's so infuriating! How can he not see!? I've got knock some sense into that man! I've got to think of a way to make play clothes for the children. I make my way to a chair in the corner of the room next to a window.  
  
This little argument had made me a little depressed, so I sing another verse of my song. I begin to feel the draps hanging from the window and an idea pops into my head! That's it! that's how I'll make play clothes! * There'll be new drapes at the windows.* I run to the other window imagining what wonderful play clothes I can make for the children. I wrap myself up in the material singing the rest of the song.  
  
"And then I don't feel so bad!!" 


	10. Drapes & Sleepy Eyed Children

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Just to let you know. I've created this scene, it's not a deleted scene from the film. Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
Apology Note* I'm extremely sorry for the incredibly long delay in posting this chapter. I've been gone at my cousins for a few days now. I didn't want you to think I had forgotten about you all. LOL! Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 10: Drapes & Sleepy Eyed Children  
  
It's been a week since the Captain's been gone, I have just one more button on Gretl's dress before I'm finished with the children's play clothes. In the morning I plan to take them on an outing. A picnic on my favorate foot hill, and teach them a new song to sing for when the Baroness arrives. There all done!  
  
I hold up Gretl's Dress to examine my button. Satisified with my job I place the last one on the bed with the others, I stand up. I examine the rest of them, I put my hand to my head, scratching it, I look over them seeing if they need any last changes. Nope. Done! Good! I clap my hands together excited! Scooping them up I run to the children's hall on the other side of the great hall.  
  
Knocking on all their doors, they emerge, sleepy eyed and wondering what is going on. After I finally gathered them in the hall I tell them of my plan.  
  
"We're going on on an outing in the morning." Little Gretl slouches up to me tugging onmy nightgown, I turn my attention to here.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"An Outing? To Where?" I smile.  
  
"It's a secret, you'll find out tomarrow." Friedrich fold his arms in a stern manor.  
  
"Father doesn't like us to go on outings."  
  
"Your father isn't here, and besides how can you not have fun?"  
  
"What are those?" Marta asks rubbing her eyes. I smile broadly this time.  
  
"You can't go on an outing with out any play clothes, and you certainly can't go in those uniforms."  
  
"Play clothes?" I hand them out to them, they each examine them. Liesl speaks braking the silence.  
  
"They look familiar."  
  
"I made them, from my old drapes."  
  
"Drapes? You mean were going on an outing wearing drapes?" Brigitta asked somewhat confushed.  
  
"Yes." I say hoping they'd still want to go on the outing. I have to admit I was looking forward to it.  
  
"I like it!"  
  
"Yeah, Me too!"  
  
"I can't wait for the outing!"  
  
"Good!" I sigh.  
  
"Now, you'll put them on in the morning and we'll have that outing!" 


	11. Liesl's Something or Other

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Just to let you know. I've created this scene, it's not a deleted scene from the film. Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
Something You should know about* Don't forget to visit the first ever sound of music fanfiction archive, this story is there in a neat looking format! Along with several other som fanfictions! Just go to my site the link is on the main page!  
  
Another Note* I felt like being generous today! So I decided to post this one early because I'd missed about two updates. This is a deleted scene! Also I've been thinking about it.and if Kylie can do it then why can't I? I love reviews, it means that people are actually reading the story. Us writers work very hard on these fanfictions, I've been writing this story since 4.6.03 and I just got to the half waypoint yesterday! Well anyway.  
  
5 review ransom for the next chapter! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 11: Liesl's Something or other  
  
Skipping in my new brown playdress with my guitar and accompanied by seven children all wearing the playclothes I had made them from drapes. I push the gate up, and signal for the children to 'follow me'. The elder girls have picnic baskets and Friedrich carries a basketball. I hear Marta ask before she's even left the villa.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." I reply.  
  
I wait for them to all skip ahead of me. I close the gate and catch up to them. I come across them at Mozart's Footbridge, they all travel to one side and I follow them. They admire the boats passing under the bridge all pointing something out. I turn my head and notice some beautiful mountains on the other side. I signal for them to take a look.  
  
"Look over here!" I shout.  
  
They all run to the other side, admiring the mountains just as I had moments before.  
  
"Oh, Look!"  
  
"Look at the tower!" I hear Friedrich say as he notices an interesting old structure, probabley an old castle but it's too far away to see clearly. If were to make it on time, we'd have to leave now.  
  
"Come on!" I yell at them, skipping away.  
  
We finally reach the city, cars are bustling on their way. People speding on bicycles, all on there way to there very important places. Places of leasure places of business, How riviting! I love the city, it's so full of life! We reach my favorite fountain in the center of Salzburg. We gaze at it, I'm fully ingrosed in the fountain as are the rest of the children.  
  
"Would you like to have a picnic with us?" I hear a voice say behind me. It's Liesl's voice, I turn to see who she's talking to. He's a messanger boy, looks as if he's on his way to make a delivery. I notice the blonde hair sticking out under his cap but I'm too far away to notice the color of his eyes. He looks about Liesl's age.  
  
"Picnic's are for children, and so is that." He gestures to her dress.  
  
"Get up." Liesl looks hurt.  
  
"Please say something nice." I decide to interupt.  
  
"I don't believe we've meet." I walk towards them, they notice both notice me and look in my direction. Poor Liesl looks embrassed.  
  
"Oh.this is.Rolfe." Um.telegrams.delivery boy.walk alone.  
  
"How do you do, Rolfe?" He looks to me nodding in acknowledgement.  
  
"How do you do."  
  
"I'm Fraulein Maria." Liesl cuts me off.  
  
"The governess of my brothers and sisters." Ahh. Young love. I smile. I look towards Liesl and answer.  
  
"That's right, Liesl's Friend."  
  
"Yes.uh..well.I have to be going." I watch as Liesl watches as Rolfe speeds away on his bicycle. Liesl's attention is focused only on Rolfe. I stand putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"Young Lady - your brothers and sisters and their governess await you." Liesl turns to me and smiles.  
  
"Let's go!" I gesture to the rest of the children and we skipp to the market place. 


	12. How could one live without singing!

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
Authors Note Plus* Since I sort have to 5 reviews I'm going to post the next chapter. I think however in the future after I have finished this fanfiction. I am going to post the rest of my fanfictions on my SOM archive, instead of here.  
  
5 Review Ransom for the next chapter! I like reviews!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 12: How could one live without singing?!  
  
It's been about a half hour since wer've been here. We've all eaten and now the children are each playing something. The boys are playing catch with the basketball Friedrich brung. Liesl & Gretl are playing "Go Fish", Brigitta and Marta are playing with the jump rope. And Louisa and I just enjoying the view.  
  
"Fraulein Maria?"  
  
"Mmm hmm?" I turn to face Louisa behind me.  
  
"Can we do this everyday?"  
  
"Don't you think you'll get tired of it?' You have to learn spontiaity!  
  
"I suppose so.Every other day?" I laugh at this. Kurt comes up to make a comment about the outing, the lost ball in his hands.  
  
"I haven't had this much fun since the day we put glue on Fraulein Josephine's toothbrush." Umm.glue on toothbrushes. What a horrible joke. What's with those children and pratical jokes anyway?  
  
"I can't understand how children as nice as you can play so many awful tricks on people."  
  
"Oh it's easy." Brigitta sounds as she picks up an orange. That's a nice answer, but not quite the one I had been looking for. My questions is why?  
  
"But why do it?"  
  
"Well, how else can we get father's attention?" Ah so that's it. *The last time he visited the baroness he stayed for a month.* *Ever since the Captain lost his poor wife he runs this house as if he were on one of his ships again.* The Captain seems to be shutting out his children and they feel the only way to get his attention is by sending the governess away. Now, just how am I to go about fufilling that father-child bond? Something will come to me.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh I see. Well we'll have to think about that one." Now for some singing!  
  
"All right, everybody. Over here."  
  
"What are we going to do?" I move swiftly to my guitar, taking it out I hold it with one hand as I answer Marta's question.  
  
"Let's think of something to sing for the Baroness when she comes." I plop down on the rock near my guitar case.  
  
"Father doesn't like us to sing." What he doesn't know won't kill him, besides there's got to be a way to change that blasted mans attitude towards life.  
  
"Well perhaps we can change his mind. Now what songs do you know?"  
  
"We don't know any songs." Friedrich replys as he throws the basket ball out his way. Doesn't know any songs! No Singing! How Frightful! How could these poor children live, no singing, no playtime?!  
  
"Not any?" Perhaps they knew some christmas carols or some traditional songs, maybe even Edelweiss.  
  
"No." I settle the guitar, reading myself to play.  
  
"Well let's not lose anytime. You must learn."  
  
"But How?" I hear little Gretl ask me, as if singing to her is the most impossible thing in the world.  
  
"Let's start at the very beginning. A very good place to start." And with that very phrase the childrens singing lessons begin! 


	13. Open Your Eyes, To The Clear Air Around

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and Please Review it! Feel free to e-mail me~!  
  
Apology Note* I originally planned on posting this chapter on Monday but it got delayed to very early Thursday. Sorry about that, I finally got those wonderful reviews.and guess what I would like 5 more please for the next chapter. You can all thank Kylie for corrupting my mind. LOL. Well.without further adieu I present to you the longest chapter of my story! Read and Review!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 13: Open Your Eyes, To The Clear Air Around You.  
  
Weeks later, after our first singing lesson. I've sucessfully taught the eager Liesl to play the guitar. We've also had several talks about her relationship with Rolfe. I've been sucessful in teaching the children how to sing properly as well. I think they enjoy it as much as I do! My time with the von Trapp children has made me grateful that I've come here, I know this time hasn't been wasted. I'm fullfilling Reverand Mother's request and hoping to restore that precious bond to Captain von Trapp and his children. I've enjoyed the freedom that I have here, and I know that I'll miss that when I return to the Abbey.  
  
It's been a month since the Captain left for his trip to Vienna, and I know the children must miss him very much. Today I decided to take the children on another outing, but I've decided to use the canoe down in the lake for our transporation. I was thinking of teaching the children how to swim, I'm sure the older ones know how to swim but one may never know. Right now we are having a resting along the bend of the river, were we've stopped our boat.  
  
"Come on!" I yell as I gesture the children to stop along the road. Sitting around is getting to me and I'm looking for some action. They gather to me, in about a minute.  
  
"This is the spot I was talking about!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Inquired Marta.  
  
"Climb!" I said showing them the giant trees, I used to climb as a child. And still do. I demonstrated on the Art of Climbing Tress and in no time flat the older one's had the hang of it and were dangiling freely. As for Marta and Gretl, I insisted they stay on the ground, to prevent any horrible accidents. Thankfully for me they were content on staying on the ground, due to the fact they were both frightened from falling so high in a tree.  
  
About a half hour later, the children have master the Art of Tree Climbing. We've been having a wonderful time just enjoying the trees and the spectaicluar view from them. Gretl and Marta are playing cards down below, I check every once in a while to make sure there safe and happy down there.  
  
A car passes by, dust from the road flyes everywhere disturbed from it's place by the car. The children don't seem to notice, but I know this street well and cars seldom pass by here. About 20 mintues after the car passes by, the children lose there interest in climbing trees and we decided to go back to the villa. I gather up the children and we race to the edge of the lake where we had left the canoe. The boys steer, and on our ride back we practice our singing and I point out wonderful scenes to the children. As we approach the Villa, I listen to the children's unorginaized version of Do Re Mi. I smile at them, the've learned to lossen up and begun to act like normal children.  
  
"Papa."  
  
"Father!" The children begin to stand up and wave to him, I know the Captain has finally returned.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
"Oh, look it's your father." I say to Little Gretl beside me. Clasp my hands together, excitedly. I smile. I stand with the children to see the Captain standing at the open Gate waiting for us.  
  
"Oh! Oh Captain. Your Home!" The boat begins to rock from the uneven pressure and before I know it the children have all fallen out of the boat, and me with them. The cool water surrounds me like a blanket, making me mess my youthful days as a child when I used swim with my father. Rising again I look to see if the little ones have surfaced yet, when I notice Louisa carring little Gretl. And Marta has risen on her own.  
  
"Come out of that water at once!" I watch as the captain angerly flings the gate open, the children seem to be having a good time despite his yelling. I notice a tall blonde woman, skinny with her long hair pinned up into an eleagant tradtional fashion. I know she's the Baroness.  
  
"Oh! You must be Baroness Schrader!"  
  
I follow the children, draging the boat behind me. The children, ares soaking wet laughing and smiling and then that silly whistle sounds. Making everyone stop their regular banter. I watch they all run into line and I lock the boat back to it's resting place.  
  
"Straight line!" I jump at his voice , driping wet I watch as he looks over everyone of his children. He stopbs by Lousia and pulls of her scarf. This sends chills down my spine, that man is too intimdateing.  
  
"This is Baroness Schrader.and these are my children."  
  
"How do you do?"  
  
"All, right. Go inside, dry off, clean up, change your clothes, report back here! Immediately!" Oh how horrible! He needs to start treating those children like children instead of silly little troops of his!  
  
I frown. Um.  
  
Walking dripping wet I follow them until the captain stops me.  
  
"Fraulein, you will stay here please!" I stop. Well, if he wants a war, a war is what he's going to get!  
  
"I, uh, think I'd better go see what Max is up to." I feel the Baroness leave and I turn to confront the Captain. Sighing.  
  
"Now, Fraulein. I want a trueful answer from you." I have no intention of telling him anything less than the truth. I'll give him the truth, at how he's treating his children.  
  
"Yes, Captain?"  
  
"Is it possible or could I have just imagined it - have my children by any chance been climbing trees today?" ahh.the lovely car. On it's quiet drive through the country.  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
"I see." He holds up Lousia's scarf and I know exactly what he's going to ask next.  
  
"And where, may I ask, did they get these, uh, these, uh.?" Smiling broadly, I answer.  
  
"Playclothes."  
  
"Oh, is that what you all them?"  
  
"I made them - from the drapes that used to hang in my bedroom."  
  
"Drapes!" He was right in my face, trying to imtimidate me. I didn't bat an eye. It was important for me not to lose my temper, but he's so infureating! Instead I smiled.  
  
"They still had plenty of wear left. The children have been everywhere in them." Pushing him further, I needed to this issue out into the open. I needed for him to do more than just acknowledge his children.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that my children have been roaming about Salzburg dressed up in nothing but some old drapes?!" He's GOT IT! My face was inches away from his, I wanted to stand up to him just like the children had'nt been able to. I wanted him to known that his children needed to be children.  
  
"Mm- hmm. And having a marvelous time!"  
  
"They have uniforms!"  
  
"Straightjackets, if you'll forgive me." We are shouting now, but I don't care. I want to shout! It's all out in the open now! I care about those children and I know he does too, he just has to open up his eyes to them.  
  
"Children cannot do all the things they're supposed to do if they have to worry about spoiling their precious clothes all the."  
  
"I havn't heard them complain yet."  
  
"Well they won't dare! They love you too much, they fear you too much."  
  
"I don't wish you to discuss my children in this manner." Too late for that!  
  
"Well, you've got to hear from someone!"  
  
"I said I don't want to hear anymore from you about my children!" Ooh! I'm not leaving until he listens to me and actually hears me out!  
  
"I know you don't! But you've got to!" I yell, loudly. I finally have his attention, I think he's a bit taken back by it. I can't believe how infuriating and stuborn this man is! It's so furstruation he's not listening to me or more importantly he's not listening to his children. After that outburst, I finally caught him off guard long enough to countinue my assault.  
  
"Now, take Liesl.."  
  
"You will not say one word about Liesl, Fraulein." I continue ignoring that last comment, like he did when I asked him about the playtime. He's got to understand, I feel the only way I can make him understand is to tell him how the children feel.  
  
"She's not a child anymore. One of these days you're going to wake up and find she's a woman. You won't even know her. And Friedrich, he's a boy but whats to be a man like you and there's no one to show him how!"  
  
"Don't you dare tell me about my son!"  
  
"Brigitta could tell you about him if you let her get close to you. She notices everything." "Fraulein."  
  
"And Kurt pretend's he's touch not to show how hurt he is when you brush him aside."  
  
"That will do!"  
  
"That way you do all of them. Louisa I don't know about."  
  
"I said that will do!" I had no intention of giving up now!  
  
"But someone has to find out about her and the little ones they just want to be loved. Oh please, Captain! Love them, love them all!"  
  
"I don't care to hear anything further from you about my children!'  
  
"I am not finished yet, Captain!"  
  
"Oh, yes. You are Captain!" If I wasn't so angry I'd laugh.  
  
"Fraulein. Now. You will pack your things this minute."  
  
"The hills are alive."  
  
"And return to the abbey." Leave?! NO I don't want to leave?! This is horrible!  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Ah-Ah-Ah!"  
  
"It's singing." I simply state the obvious.  
  
"With songs they have sung."  
  
"Yes, I realize it's singing but who is singing?" Oh! Might as well tell him it's no use, now.  
  
"For a thousand years." I sigh. I sincerely hope he doesn't punish the children, it's the last thing they need.  
  
"The Children."  
  
"The Children?"  
  
"The hills fill my heart."  
  
"I taught them something to sing for the Baroness." At that he leaves, I have a feeling of terrible punishment of those stupid whistles! 


	14. Georg's Apology begins the Spark

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Just to let you know. I've created this scene, it's not a deleted scene from the film. Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
Since this chapter is smaller I'll give a smaller ransom! 3 review ransom for the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 14 Georg's Apologe begins the Spark.  
  
I didn't reach him like I thought I would. That argument was my last chance. Realizeing that I have been out here alone with my thoughts, I turn back to reality and go in to pack. I want to find out what sort of lecture the children are getting from the Captain. I slosh inside , listening to the squishy noise my shoes make as I enter the villa. Even though I am much dryer than before my shoes are still soaked to the point where I'd much rather take them off and walk in my bare feet. Knowing that kind of behavior isn't tollerated here I keep them on, besides I'll change shoes to leave anyways.  
  
The Shoes make a slight sucksen making them stick to my feet, instead of the loose and comfortable. Dripping along the way , I hear some laughter and I sneak towards the noise. I turn slightly around a corner entering into the Captain's elaborate Drawing room, I find to my supprise the Captain embraceing his children. A warm feeling passes through me as I watch to scene unfold in front of me. Little Gretl notices me looking in, still in the Captain's embrace. I motion for her to give the edelweiss she picked to give to the Baroness as planned. She toddles over to the Baroness, The Baroness takes the flowers from Gretl.  
  
"Edelweiss." She exclaims and little Gretl curtses and the woman hugs little Gretl.  
  
"You never told me how enchanting your children are." I watch as the Captain shakes his head, and gives a look in my direction. As if he had felt my presense, I move back, trying to hide. But I know he knows I'm there. Letting my presense known I race past the door, towards the stairs. I get to the beginning of the stairs, but stop when I hear him call to me.  
  
"Fraulien." I dread the lecture that I know is coming, slowly turning around I prepare myself for another round with the Captain.  
  
" I.behaved. Badly. I apoligize." Wha? He apoligizes? I shouldn't have yelled at him, pehaps he's finally noticed his children?  
  
"No, I'm, I'm far too outspoken. It's one of my worst faults."  
  
"You were right. I don't know my children." At least, they finally got through to their father.  
  
"There's still time Captain. They want so much to be close to you."  
  
"And you've brought ..music back into the house? I'd forgotten." I start towards my room. Wishing that I could stay. It's funny, before I arrived the last thing I wanted to do was leave the convent. Now, the opposite is true, I don't want to go back to the convent, I've enjoyed my place here. I only wish it lasted longer.  
  
"Fraulein." I stop, yet again to the sound of his voice. Hoping, just hoping that he'll ask for me back.  
  
"I want you to stay." He wants me to stay? I'm shocked to say the least, I was hoping for that, but I didn't think he'd actually say he wanted me to stay? He gives me a slight smile.  
  
"I, uh, ask you to stay." Shocked is still running through my body and the words hit me like a with a strong force. Perhaps I could help. I do want to help.  
  
"If I could be of any help."  
  
"You already have. More than you know." I do believe that's the nicest thing he's said to me. I'm touched. Our eyes meet and I know he's sincer. I feel a slight tingle through my body as if he's looking right into my soul. I feel somewhat connected to him. He smiles at me, braking that strange connection. He leaves me. Our conversation repeated itself in my mind, the thought that I was not leaveing comforted me much more than I ever thought. After he leaves I became energtic, clapping my hands I dash up stairs. 


	15. Unexpected Surpise, from an Unexpected P...

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
5 Review Ransom for the next chapter! Since I got the reviews that I asked for, I'm going to post again. This is the part some of you have been waiting for! I made this part up! I hope you enjoy it! I like reviews!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 15: Unexpected Supprises, from an Unexpected Person.  
  
A few weeks later, the children and the Captain have improved there relationship, they've even spent some time alone together. Life has been so much better since the Captain has changed his attitude towards life, he's become much more human to me. He's beginning to be himself. On another happy note, our relationship has changed as well. We don't fight like we used to, in fact I enjoy spending time with him and the children.  
  
The children and I have been working on putting together a puppet show, it's all been tweaked and now were ready to premire it. In fact we've just finished our final rehersal, it went very well, I'm very confident the Captain will love the puppet show.  
  
The children and I depart towards the upstairs to dress for dinner. Since staying here I've learned to dress up for dinner as best I could. I look forward to every moment spending with this family. Dinner is always absolutely delicious, desert is especially grand. Food here is heaven compared to what we eat at the Abbey.  
  
Racing upstairs I finally reach the door to my room, turning the knob I think about what the wonderful we will have tonight! Slipping inside, I notice an article of clothing on my bed. Shutting the door I race to my bed to put away the forgotten piece of clothing. To my supprise it's a beautiful sheer blue material that I have never layed my eyes on before. However, If I had I insist buying it.  
  
Smiling broadly, I carefully picked it up, feeling the thin softness of the material. I carried it with me off the bed, standing up I unrolled it. Careful not to tear it. Looking at it I realize there is enough material here to make a dress. I frown. Where had it come from? I begin to wonder. As if someone had heard me I watch as a folded piece of paper floated to the floor. Putting the material back on the bed, I hastily grabbed the paper. I unfolded it, as I had expected it was a note about the material. About where it had come from.  
  
Dear, Fraulein  
  
I had wanted to thank you for helping me see my estranged relationship with my children. For doing that I couldn't thank you enough. I know I apologized but I felf it wasn't enough. The only thing that came to mind was some material for a new dress for you.  
  
I smile. A lovely gift from Captain von Trapp, to think that just a few weeks ago we were at each other's throats. I'd thank him later for it, Folding the piece of paper back up I slid it in my drawer, next to my bed.  
  
A very unexpected gift, I had a party dress. I'd have to make it soon, to get a good use out of it. It made me think of my special white party dress I had when I was a child. I wore it out, it was my favorite dress!  
  
Putting the material away, I pick out my dress for dinner this evening, my head is filled with thoughts of what I will turn the lovely material into. I chose my lovely White dress with the small flower pattern, and teal bodice. Once I'm dressed I dash down stairs to dinner with the von Trapps.  
  
Dinner is now finished, and superb as usual. Tonight we've decided to go our separate ways, the children are all occupied. Brigitta is reading a wonderful new book, Gretl and Marta are playing with their dolls. Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa and Kurt are playing cards. Max and The Baroness are chatting and the Captain has retired to his study. I decide to slip out and thank the Captain for my gift.  
  
Walking down the Grand hallway, I arrive at the Captain's Study. I raise my hand to knock on the door, and a barely audible 'come in' is heard. Turning the doorknob, I slide in. The room is dark, only lit by one single kerosene lamp, which is sitting on the Captain's desk. The Captain notices me and puts the book down that he had been reading.  
  
"Come in Fraulein." He says. I notice that I was standing in the doorway. Shutting the door I make my way towards him.  
  
"Would you care to have a seat?"  
  
"Uh. No, Thank you." I was nervous enough.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for the material you've given me. It was very thoughtful of you." I sincerely meant it, but with my feeling of uneasiness I don't know if he would have believed me.  
  
"I'm sure you've read the note?"  
  
"uh. Yes."  
  
"Then you know it was because of what you have done for this family. I thought that just an apology was not enough."  
  
"I thank you all the same."  
  
"Your Welcome, Fraulein." We smile at each other and yet again I feel that connection. I'm beginning to look forward to it, I feel strangely warm and comforted by it. 


	16. Flirtations of a Separate Cello & Flute

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* Feel free to e-mail me! 5 Review Ransom for the next chapter! This is the part some of you have been waiting for! Part of this is in the film, part of it is a delete scene and part of it I made up. I hope you enjoy it! I like reviews! Sorry Somnatics, but I really was so busy that I couldn't type this up so I thought that I'd add some more to it, this chapter is longer than my usual posts.so I hope that makes up for it! Reviews 5 for the next chapter!  
  
I also decided I didn't want "The Lonely Goatherd" in this chapter. It was too long, and I didn't like the way I had written it. Let's just say you didn't miss anything. For those of you who have been reading this fanfiction probably know, I don't write lyrics. I don't like to do that, sorry.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 16: Flirtations of a separate Cello & Flute.  
  
Our audience of three claps for us and I proceed to put away the puppets in their rightful spots. As I put them away I hear little Gretl.  
  
"Can we really keep the puppet show? Uncle Max?"  
  
"Yes may, we?"  
  
"Of course, you may, my darlings. Why else would I have told Professor Kolitz to send the bill to your father?" I hear them laugh and run off into the hallway. Switching off the lights I step down from the theater exhausted. I see the children have left with Uncle Max, which leaves just the Captain, the Baroness and me. I find the end of the puppet show and rest against it, I keep by its side until I see that the Captain is approaching me.  
  
"Well done, Fraulein." He smiles. I welcome the complement, however it's strange coming from him. I like it. I smile.  
  
"I really am very, very much impressed." I feel somehow slightly flushed. It wasn't just me after all.  
  
"There your children, Captain." I smile broadly. We smile. Our eyes meet and I feel that slight connection again. In an awkward moment, I realize that I have been staring, but he brakes the connection by shifting to the Baroness. They move together, in front of me.  
  
"My dear is there anything you can't do?" Looking down I reply.  
  
"Well I'm not sure I'll make a very good nun." It was true I had a tendency to saying whatever was on my mind, which was a bad habit for someone interested in becoming a nun.  
  
"Oh ho ho." I turn my head up to see the Captain's comment to my statement. I smile at him, and he turns his attention back to the Baroness.  
  
"Well if you have any problems I'd be happy to help you." She smiles at me. It's not the same kind of smile the Captain just gave me.  
  
We finally reach the door, and the Captain is kind enough to let me go first. Outside in the hallway, the children and their Uncle Max have gathered in the middle of the hallway apparently waiting for us.  
  
"Attention! Attention, everyone! I have an announcement to make! Surprise, Surprise." My hands behind my back I listen to the announcement.  
  
"Today, after a long and desperate search, I have finally found a most exciting entry for the Salzburg Folk Festival!" Ooh! The Children! How exciting!  
  
"Congratulations Max. Who will you be exploiting this time?"  
  
"Ha ha!" "The Saint Ignatius Choir?"  
  
"Guess again!"  
  
"Um.let me see now, uh.the Klopman Choir?"  
  
"No,no,no,no,no."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No,no." I see Liesl step forward. I think she's got it.  
  
"Tell us."  
  
"A singing group all in one family. You'll never guess, Georg." The Captain smiles deviously.  
  
"What a charming idea! Uh, Whose Family?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ohhh!!" The children seem very excited!  
  
"They'll be the talk of the festival."  
  
"hm!" The Captain chuckles. I wonder what he's up to. I hope he lets them sing.  
  
"Well, now, what's so funny?"  
  
"You are Max. You expensive.but very funny." The children all laugh, knowing that comment is true from what I gather he likes to spend other peoples money. We follow the Captain into the drawing room.  
  
"But you heard them. They'll be a sensation."  
  
"No, Max."  
  
"Ohhh!" The children seem disappointed at the Captain's disapproval. Perhaps I could help the children change his mind.  
  
"It's a wonderful idea! Fresh.original." The Captain stops to pour, himself, the Baroness and Max a drink as Max tries further to convince the Captain into letting them sing. If there's one thing I've noticed about the Captain, it's that he's a stubborn man.  
  
"Max, my children do not sing in public."  
  
"Well you can't blame me for trying." I think we should hear one of the children sing so that we can try and convince him. I move to an open part of the room, clasping my hands.  
  
"Children, who shall we hear from next?" The children huddle around me as expected. Liesl reaches me first and whispers in my ear.  
  
"Father. I remember when I was little he used to sing a lot. He used to be very good at it, I remember."  
  
"Who?" I whispered in my shock to Liesl and the rest of the children. Perhaps we should even convince him to sing with the children at the Festival. If we can convince him about the children, first. "Yes. Yes." The children seem more than excited to hear their father sing. I oblige, picking up my guitar. I prepare myself, clearing my throat I cross the room to him. I hold my guitar up to him. I smile. This is so exciting.  
  
"The vote is unanimous. You, Captain." I smile broadly. He looks a little confused.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Please." I push the guitar forward. I can't help my smile from reaching across my entire face. I feel like I have this wonderful secret, but it's so wonderful that I might just explode.  
  
"No, no,no,no,no,no,no." The Captain moves to an open part of the room, near one of the settees.  
  
"I'm told that a long time ago you were quite good." I plead with my eyes.  
  
"I remember Father."  
  
"Well, that was a very, very long time ago."  
  
"Play something we know."  
  
"Oh, please. Father."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Well." He pats Little Gretl on the head. Smiling at her. I love it when he smiles at the children. I hold my guitar to him, and he takes it. We all get settled the children all sit on the floor near him. Liesl however chooses to sit on the settee next to him. The Baroness and Max sit on the settee facing the Captain, and I choose a stop, behind a chair. I lean against the wall.  
  
He strums a few cords, getting the hang of it again. He beings to sing, it's the national anthem.  
  
Edelweiss.  
  
Liesl was right he is quite good. What a beautiful voice.  
  
".you look., happy to meet me." He looks at me singing happily, which gives me a warm chill covering my entire body. I notice then how beautiful his eyes are, I lean further against the wall to get a better look. His eyes seem to sparkle, something I hadn't noticed before. Somehow he seems different now, different then I've ever seen him. Free from the emotions, which trapped him when we first met.  
  
He looks to Liesl prompting her to sing with him. They sing together as a father and a daughter. Everything is seems so simple, and yet somehow it is simple.  
  
He gazes at me, again. Braking my thoughts, I think he noticed my stare. I'd felt that connection which happened earlier that day. I've welcomed it, and yet I don't know why I feel that way, or why it's happening. I feel flushed again. It rises through my chest meeting my cheeks, I can't help but simply smile. His gaze turns into a beautiful smile and he shrugs. I like his smile. He's very beautiful when he sings.  
  
"Anytime you say the word, Georg, you can be apart of my new act.the von Trapp Family Singers." I smile at the thought of the Captain singing on stage with the children. It would be so wonderful. We all rise, I suddenly realize it's time for the children to go to bed.  
  
"I have a wonderful idea Georg. Let's really fill this house with music. You must give me a grand and glorious party for me while I'm here." The children gasp, they really would enjoy the idea of a party. Something live, compared to studying all day.  
  
"A Party?"  
  
"Yes, Yes. Father, Please!"  
  
"Oh! Father, please."  
  
"Yes, I think it's high time I met all your friends here in Salzburg, and they met me. Don't you agree?"  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
"Oh, please. Please! Please!" I walk towards the children announcing that it's bedtime.  
  
"Children! It's time for bed! Come now. Say Goodnight."  
  
"Ohh.." The children pout, but comply. Saying their 'goodnights', they run past me towards their respected rooms. Finally Little Gretl is the last one, once I know she's on her way I leave towards the children's room to tuck them in. I hear little Gretl shout.  
  
"It'll be my first party, father!" I laugh. I follow the younger ones to tuck them in, as I did practically every night. First Marta, once I tuck her in she asks.  
  
"Fraulein Maria, do you think Father will have a great party?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he will. Now go to sleep." If the Captain did decide to have a party it would be a grand one. Leaving her room I proceed to Little Gretl's which is across the hall. I push open the door, expecting to see a figure in her bed. She's not there. I knock on her bathroom door, no answer. I push it open, and flip on the light. Nothing. She's nowhere to be seen.  
  
Just as I move out of the Bathroom, I hear a rustling noise. I peek out to see if I can see anything. I don't see anything unusual, but I every so often I hear that rustling noise. I follow it, which leads me to little Gretl's amiore. I hear a slight knocking noise, then the noise grows to a lit banging. I open the amiore door to find Little Gretl, with a party dress partially on, her hair in tangles flying everywhere. Including the ribbon which was tied in a knot, which used to be a beautiful bow, in the back of her hair.  
  
I laugh, She seems to have locked herself in her own amoire.  
  
"I guess I got stuck."  
  
"Gretl, what are you doing?"  
  
"I thought that if I go ready now, then maybe that would save some time, and the party would come sooner!"  
  
"You're a little early don't you think?" I slump down to the ground, sitting on the carpet in front of little Gretl.  
  
"Oh, Gretl come here." I giggle some more, she just too cute. Little Gretl climbs down from the amoire and moves too meet me.  
  
"Turn." I carefully pull the ribbon from Gretl's hair. I turn her back around and pulled the dress over her head, setting it on her bed.  
  
"Go and get me your nightgown." I spoke just as soon as I disappeared into the bathroom to retrieve her hairbrush. We met back hear the amoire, and I begun to brush the massive tangles in her hair, to a fine neat calm mane. I put the brush down and took the nightgown she was holding from her. Just as I was slipping it over her head she began to inquire about the party.  
  
"Fraulein Maria?"  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"Do you suppose the emperor and very important people will be at the party?" I smile, all of the children seem very excited at the prospect of having a party.  
  
"I think very important people, like your father will be there."  
  
"Come, now let's get you tucked in." Little Gretl climbs into the middle of the bed with her dolly, and I tuck them both in bed, giving Gretl a lit peck on the cheek. She smiles at me and then I put away her dress. I walk to my room. Closing the door behind me, I realize that I am not tired. I move to my window opening it up I begin to enjoy the nightlife. My mind strays to the Captain, and how different he was tonight. He was so very different. Something I enjoyed. He was very human, and very beautiful. He was so very much like a father than a disciplinarian to them. Life was changing for the von Trapps and I was very happy to be apart of it. 


	17. A Tango

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me! Okay here it is the moment you've all been waiting for! "The Laendler"! I'm so excited! I hope this turns out good!  
  
Apology Note* Sorry about the wait guys but I blame one day on the "Blackout of 2003" which I did get for a good 24hrs and I was taking a short brake. I'll be gone this weekend, however so if I don't e-mail you back right away don't be mad. Please note however that I will be going back to school starting Aug 28th and since It's my freshman year in college I don't know if I will have time to update as often as I'd like. I will try as hard as I possibly can though.  
  
5 Review Ransom for the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone you've been great!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 17: A Tango  
  
I watch as the guests enter talk and dance. It seemed all so very boring. I thought I had enough of this and went in search of the children. I finally hear them, near the courtyard outside of the lively ballroom. I head that way to find Liesl & Friedrich waltzing. How odd they didn't know how to sing, but they know how to dance?  
  
"Well, why didn't you children tell me you could dance?"  
  
"We were afraid you'd make us all dance together." He twirls  
  
"The von Trapp Family Dancers!" We share a good laugh and a new dance begins. Which of course, the children became enamored with and we took a little walk to get a better look.  
  
"What's that their playing?" I hear Little Gretl ask. She's so cute! It was the Laendler of course, I had danced it when I was a child. When my father came home he'd teach me a new dance.  
  
"It's the Laendler, it's an Austrian folk dance." I replied hoping that would be enough, I didn't want to show them how to dance it.  
  
"Show Me." Oh dear, that's not quite what I wanted but I supposed I should expect it from one of the von Trapp boys. Hmm.it has been awhile, I doubt I'd remember all of the steps.  
  
"I haven't done that since I was a little girl."  
  
"Oh you remember."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Well---."  
  
"Please." OooH how can I refuse him!  
  
"Oh alright. Come on over here." I lead Kurt to an open part of the elaborate courtyard, and began to instruct him in the art of the Laendler.  
  
"You bow and I curtsy." We did as instructed.  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Fine. Now we go for a little walk-this way." I take Kurt's hand while I demonstrate what were supposed to do.  
  
"Now, step, hop, step, hop. Now, turn Under-" We attempt to turn but he's just to short for me.  
  
"Whoop, not quite." I smile. This isn't working.  
  
"This way. Hop, step, hop and Under."  
  
"Hmm.uh-"  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"We'll have to practice." Suddenly Kurt is gone. I whirl around to see if he's done trying to learn the Laendler. To my surprise I find the Captain standing there, offering me a hand. Where did he come from? I didn't see him walk this way, perhaps he came while Kurt and I were dancing. I look down at this offering hand, questioning. I look back up at him, with a slight smile on his face.  
  
I hesitantly place my hand in his. I immediately feel the effect he's having on me. It's warm, very warm near him. My heart starts to beat fast, as we dance together. I can feel his smile.  
  
We let go of our hands and I dance around him, swinging my skirt as he claps. Together we walk to the other side of the courtyard and he takes my other hand. His hands are warm, I love the way they feel around my hands. We continue to dance hop, step, hop, step the twirl, he raises his right arm to allow me to twirl under him. I certainly was having fun, in my awkwardness.  
  
After I'm done twirling he takes my free hand. His arm is touching my waist and all the hope for me to dance without becoming nervous is lost. We dance to another spot and I twirl once more, making our hands touch. Palm to palm. We step to our opposite sides, in unison with the music. Our faces meet, I dare not look into his eyes, and instead I try desperately to concentrate on the dancing. He's so very close.  
  
I turn under him and we switch places doing the same turn. Again I look to the side, avoiding his eyes. I know he's smiling at me. I beg myself not to look at he's smiling face. I turn again off to the left then the right. I twirl to meet him. Face to face, our hands palm to palm reaching above our heads. I knew this next moment was coming and it had forced butterflies in my stomach. We brought our hands down together and wrapped his around my waist.  
  
I felt a tingle of excitement in my nervous state. He was still smiling and I was still as nervous as ever. I loved feeling him, the feel of his arms around my waist, but as much as I enjoyed it, scared me in may ways. Ways that I'd never thought possible, until now. I refused, again to look at him. I knew that if I did he'd see deep down into my soul. Hidden there would be everything, including my deepest feelings. We let go of our hands and I danced around him.  
  
I am thankful for the small distance between us, I begin to calm down. However my heart is still beating fast. He touches me I feel, everything in that touch. I begin to lose myself in him. Everything is becoming a blur. I turn around and our left palms meet and we fling them back, our hands met again. My left is captured by his left hand and we raise them above our heads. Fingers to fingers. We twirl, I manage not looking at him again, but my heart beats faster each turn.  
  
Every touch, every smile. We turn once more, so close our bodies are barely touching. I lose the world around us. And I can't keep myself from looking straight into his eyes. My world has disappeared in my mind and all I want is to be enraptured in him. I stopped breathing at that moment and the only thing I can feel is every place that he has touched me, he left an invisible mark on every part. I feel his eyes burn into mine. My vision blurs and I can only see what's in his eyes. I can see everything that I feel in those eyes, and everything that I want to touch it, everything I want to live it.  
  
Finding my feet, I step back confused, frightened and somewhat ashamed of what had happened. Or what was about to happen. My eyes still within his soul, and his still looking into mine.  
  
Our dance had ended, or had it just begun?  
  
With the distance between us forcing the air back into my lungs and began to speak.  
  
"I don't remember anymore." I was out of breath, but it wasn't from the dancing. I couldn't remember exactly what we were doing before the dance, my mind and heart were racing and forcing me to recall things that I had forgotten for the moment. He hadn't said anything or did anything, he just continued to stare straight into my eyes, as I was too. It seemed we just couldn't look away. I was in awe.  
  
"Your face is all red." I heard Brigitta's voice. I had forgotten the children were there. They had been watching us. My hands flew to my face in a lame attempt to cover up my embarrassment.  
  
"Is it? I don't suppose I'm used to dancing." I had to come up with an excuse, and that one was half-true.  
  
However our eyes, did not want to leave the others. I felt something wonderful, something I did not want to lose.  
  
"That was beautifully done." Our soul shattering connection broke in that instant. The Captain was the one to brake it, at the sound of the Baroness's voice. He turned in her direction, she seemed to becoming out of the ballroom. My hands were still stuck to my face but they were as obvious as the redness in my cheeks. I looked to the Baroness.  
  
"What a lovely couple you make."  
  
"Yes I think it's time the children said Goodnight." My heart had slowed down, and I was feeling much more normal. But I knew in my mind that I'd never forget that dance.  
  
"Yes, we'll be in the hall in a moment. We have something special prepared. Right?"  
  
"Right." I raced off into the paved path to the front of the house, the cool night air surrounding itself around me. Cooling me down, making me feel real, every step I took became more real as I walked out of my trance. 


	18. Invitation: Void!

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
Apology Note* Hey guys! Sorry about the wait but I did say it'd be a while. I took a short brake and I blame my freshman year of college, I also blame the depressing weekend I had. I do realize that this chapter may be short but the next chapter should make up for that. I plan on updating to the next chapter soon enough.  
  
Also I only got 4 reviews instead of the 5 reviews that I had asked for.Question. What happened?! Was it really that horrible?! I would have figured you'd all really enjoy that chapter! Tell what I did wrong! However, I do thank those that have reviewed my fanfiction. Without my little group of supporters.there would be no Som fanfiction at all.  
  
3 Review Ransom for the next chapter! (since it's so short)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 18: Invitation: Void!  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen. The children of Captain von Trapp wish to say goodnight to you." I gesture for the guests to follow me into the main hall. Once I've gotten everyone into the hall, I find a corner pillar I can watch from.  
  
I had stopped blushing and my heart had settled. I try to push the incident out of my mind and to concentrate on the children. It seems to be working, after all the incident didn't really mean anything. No. of course not.  
  
Kurt steps up and hits that high note of his. Sometimes I'd wish these were my children. Being here, I've grown to love them. They really are wonderful, I'm going to hate having to leave. When did my life become so complicated?!  
  
"Goodnight." I hear the children say at the top of the stairs as the wave goodnight to the guests. The room fills with chatter again. A young man from behind me in a naval uniform grabs my attention.  
  
"That was excellent."  
  
"Yes it was. There wonderful aren't they?" I'm happy to gloat about them. I smile and turn to walk up the stairs towards the children's rooms. Suddenly I feel a jerk. Someone's grabbed my arm, I turn to find Max at my side.  
  
"Ah young lady, I must have a word with you." Too fast to think he drags me towards the Captain.  
  
"Georg, Georg, you're not going to let this girl get away. She has to join the party." Wha? Uh.I never really wanted to be at one of these parties.  
  
"No, really, I -"  
  
"Sh sh sh. Stop it. Georg Please." The Captain turns to face us. I've got knots in my stomach.  
  
"You can if you want to, Fraulein."  
  
"I insist. You will be my dinner partner." I don't really think I'd feel comfortable at one of these parties.  
  
"Franz set another place next to mine for Fraulein Maria." Franz looks to me. I look down. I know he's confused, just as I am.  
  
"Whatever you say Herr Deitweiler."  
  
"Well it appears to be all arranged, doesn't it?"  
  
"It certainly does." Perhaps I can still get out of this.hmm Ah yes! I've got it!  
  
"I'm not suitably dressed."  
  
"Uh. Well, you can go change. We'll wait for you." And every tactic I've set out they've all seemed to have away around it. Is it really such a big deal? I don't suppose I have much of a chose.  
  
"Alright." I whisper in an defeated acknowledgement, I rise my hand to my scratch my head. Dropping it I swing with the rest of my body and walk up the stairs to change. 


	19. Sinful Regrets

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* Feel free to e-mail me! Part of this is in the film, part of it is a delete scene and part of it I made up. I hope you enjoy it! I like reviews!  
  
Author's Note* Wow you guys! 7 reviews when I asked for 3! I honestly didn't think it was that great of a chapter.but hey if you think it's great then why should I be complaining?! LOL. SO here is the next chapter as promised it'd come early!  
  
I apologize if this chapter isn't up to standards but I didn't know what to do to this chapter. I wanted some raw emotion in it but I don't know what happened to it. I think it's been carefully placed in the next chapter. In all honestly I like the next chapter better than this one.  
  
5 Review Ransom for the next chapter.you get the drill. Thanks again everyone for supporting and reviewing my fanfiction! I LOVE REVIEWS!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 19: Sinful Regrets  
  
Now in the safe heaven of my room, I am thankful for the isolation from the party. I walk to my amoire and begin to undress for the party. Now what to wear?  
  
"Knock. Knock." I open my mouth to ask them politely to go away, but before I even have the first word out of my mouth, the Baroness slips in.  
  
"I'd like to help you change, Maria." I'm sure the woman has much more information on fashion than I do. I still don't want to go but I guess I don't have much of a choice.  
  
"It's very kind of you to offer to help me, Baroness."  
  
"I'm delighted, Maria."  
  
"I - I - I really don't have any thing that would be appropriate." I slip the dress off of me and lay it on the bed. I try to make an excuse, even as I am in my room in the process of changing. I really didn't have anything for a grand party.  
  
"Now, where is that lovely little thing you were wearing the other evening when the Captain couldn't keep his eyes off you?"  
  
"Couldn't keep his eyes off me?" I only hear the words from her mouth, not quite having any feelings towards her statement.  
  
I fasten the buttons off my dress.  
  
"Come, my dear we are women. Now let's not pretend we don't know when a man notices us."  
  
"Here we are." I walk to the window.  
  
"The Captain notices everybody and everything."  
  
"There's no need to feel so defensive, Maria. You are quite attractive, you know. The Captain would hardly be a man if he didn't notice you."  
  
"Baroness, I hope you're joking."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"But I've never done a thing to-" I hadn't done anything to even suggest I was interesting in him. I was getting confused.  
  
"But you don't have to, my dear. There's nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him."  
  
"In love with him?" I repeated her last words, shock had settled over me like a shell in so many words. The shock hadn't quite penetrated it, and I felt numb.  
  
"Of course, and what makes it so nice is.he thinks he's in love with you."  
  
"But that's not true." I spat just as fast. He didn't feel that way for me, I just knew he didn't.  
  
"Surely you've noticed the way he looks into your eyes. And you know, uh, you blushed in his arms when you were dancing just now." A flash of the dance is held before my eyes and my hands fly to my cheeks in the realization of what was actually happening to me. A flood of emotions overcomes me and I feel hot and ackward. I want to cover the emotions I had been laying out in front of me like Gretl's trail breadcrumbs. She knew I had feelings for him. And I only just let myself realize it.  
  
How could I have been so careless? I simply wasn't supposed to feel that way. I didn't want to feel that way.  
  
"Don't take it to heart. He'll get over it soon enough I should think. Men do you know." I listen with half an ear. I need to get out of here. I feel trapped by my emotions, they surround me like a strong wind and follow me wherever I go. I couldn't stay. I just couldn't.  
  
"Then I should go. I mustn't stay here." I force my voice to work, choking back the emotion as best I could. My head is spinning with thoughts about what had just happened. I grabbed my carpetbag from under my bed and began to stuff it will the contents of my amoire.  
  
"Is there something I can do to help?"  
  
"No, Nothing." I hadn't thought of anything. I couldn't think of much other than my distraught emotions, and that I needed to get out of there. Away, Away from my emotions away from it all. Just as the Baroness reaches the door, I realize that I don't want the Captain to know about any of this.  
  
"Yes. Please don't say a word about this to the Captain." "No. No, I wouldn't dream of it." I resume my packing thoughts of realization spinning in my head. I feel stuffy.  
  
"Goodbye Maria. I'm sure you'll make a very find nun." I finish my packing and I grab my old dress I slide it off the hanger, I begin to unbutton it. I claim defeat to the tears that threaten to spill. I hate myself right now. For having these feelings. I wipe the fallen tears from my face, I had to get moving despite the fact that my emotions were running high right now. I finish dressing and packing up all of my other belongings my books and such.  
  
I decide to leave a note, as I couldn't tell anyone I was leaving. I take off my hat and lay it on the bed, and proceed to the desk in the corner. I take out a piece of paper from the drawer and a quill with some fresh ink that I hadn't used since I'd gotten there. I begin to write my farewell letter, I had to give a good reason as why I was leaving.  
  
Dear, Captain & Children. I've enjoyed our time together, being your governess it's an experience I'll never forget. Despite this I simply miss my life at the abbey too much. I long to go back to where I belong and that is why I must return as soon as possible. I regret having to leave you so suddenly, I also regret having to leave with out saying Goodbye to you in person but I felt it would have been better this way.  
I wish you all a happy life.  
  
Goodbye, Maria  
  
Folding up the letter, I slide it into the envelope, I address it to the; Captain. I grab the finished letter, I tuck it into my front pocket. I grab my guitar, carpetbag and hat, I quietly survey the room. It'll be the last time I'm in here, but I leave quickly and quietly before anyone would come after me wonder where I had been. I stealth fully walk down the hall to the main balcony making sure that I am not seen by anyone.  
  
I look down to see if any of the guests are there, their not. Preoccupied with the Captain's party, I hurry down the stairs pull out the letter and place it on one of the tables in the hallway, propping it up for anyone to see. I hurry back to the door, taking one last look at the von Trapp villa. I step out into the night never to see these people ever again. 


	20. Sometimes Feelings Happen

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* Feel free to e-mail me! Part of this is in the film, part of it is a delete scene and part of it I made up. I hope you enjoy it! I like reviews! Let me just say. I know about the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm sorry but I don't have time to correct all of them. If I don't see them the first time, then they will never be corrected. Sorry but that's the way it is.  
  
Author's Note* I made this part up. LOL just so you know it's not a deleted scene. I felt we need a bit more of a depressed Maria in the film.so this makes up for it.  
  
5 (1 left over for last time) Review Ransom for the next chapter.you get the drill. Thanks again everyone for supporting and reviewing my fanfiction! I LOVE REVIEWS!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 20: Sometimes.feelings happen.  
  
I feel the chill of the night air has is surrounds me. My mind focuses on the direction I'm going I'm not used to traveling in the dark. But my recent revelation keeps creeping in my mind I know now is not the time to sort out my feelings. Nonneburg is in sight, I know I'll be safe from my demons once I enter the Abbey. I check the gate, it's locked. Not wanting to wake the sisters I used my secret way of getting in.  
  
Once I've slipped inside I swiftly move through Nonnburg's elaborate hallways, searching for my old room. I finally find the postulant area. It's quiet except for my footsteps everyone's asleep. I finally find my room after about 10 minutes of searching. Opening the door, I shove my guitar under the bed and put my carpetbag on top of my dresser. I collapse on the bed, not bothering to change into my nightgown. I let the tears and feelings finally overcome me.  
  
I wake with dry eyes; light eliminates the small drab room from a tiny window at the back of my room. I wipe the dryness from my eyes and sit up in a daze. A pounding headache had formed while I slept due to my incessant crying. It occurs to me that I haven't told anyone that I had returned. I take off my light coat and leather hat. I decided to let Sister Magaretta know that I was back, if anyone she'd help me. Postulants move slowly through the hallway down to Morning Mass.  
  
I move with the masses to Sister Magaretta's room, which is at the end of the Postulants Hallway. I knock twice, no answer. Something I expected. She's at Morning Mass with the rest of the Sisters. I'll just have to wait for her. I slump to the ground, unpostulant like but I don't care. Life is unfair, and right now I don't care about rules and discipline.  
  
My thoughts travel back to the von Trapps family. I wished I hadn't left those children in such a horrible way. It wasn't there fault for what I had begun to feel. I just couldn't stay and face the Captain not after what the Baroness helped me to figure out. How could I ask God forgiveness at what I had done? I promised my parents and myself that I'd become a Nun and that's just what I intend to do!  
  
I feel a light pressure on my shoulder, which startles me. Forcing my eyes to look up, I couldn't make out the figure looming before me. The light blaring from the windows was making it to bright make out the figure.  
  
"Maria." I knew it was Sister Magaretta, of anyone I knew she would help me.  
  
"I thought Reverend Mother sent you away to be Captain von Trapp's governess?"  
  
"I've decided to come back."  
  
"Does Reverend Mother know you've come back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I shall, go inform Reverend Mother that you have returned."  
  
"No. Don't do that. I just want to be left alone for a little while. Please, Sister Magaretta, I'm fine really I just need to be alone for a time." I tried to plead with her. The emotions I had been feeling, I just need time to sort them out. To explain them. I didn't want the Reverend Mother to see what had happened. That I had become emotionally distraught. And none of this was supposed to happen.  
  
"Very, well. But after a few days I am going to have to tell Reverend Mother you're here."  
  
"Thank you." I spoke softly. Picking myself off of the floor, I moved to my room.  
  
And so for the rest of the week, I was left alone. Alone with my thoughts, my demons, my sins. All alone. In the silence of my room I went over every memory, every feeling. I knew I wasn't supposed to feel that way, but I did. I had to get rid of them, so I prayed I prayed for everything that I had. But every night as I was going to bed, I'd see his smile. I'd feel his touch and I'd cry all over again. I couldn't stop crying, and I couldn't stop feeling the way that I did. I felt disgusted with myself. It seemed to be the most horrible kind of sin. I loved feeling like that, yet I hated it. I had felt wonderful in his presence, and scared to death. I'd never mention this to anyone, I'll simply lock it all away for everyone including myself. I didn't want to feel so torn up inside. I hadn't felt this awful when my parents had passed away. My mission was to become a Nun that's what I was born to become, it's always what I'd always wanted. I'd be happy.  
  
As if on cue of my last thought I hear a soft knock on my door. I sloppily wipe the fallen tears from my eyes and face, checking myself one last time as to not let the visitor to know I had become emotionally distraught. I open the door, to reveal Sister Margarita.  
  
"Maria, the Reverend Mother would like to have a word with you." I simply nod. I knew it was coming. I hadn't spoken since I first arrived, in fact I hadn't even left my room. I need to be alone.  
  
"I'll wait while you change." I nod once more. And watch as Sister Magaretta slips out the door, closing it behind her. I quickly change into a formal habit, and say a quick prayer. Begging God she won't question me about why I had left. I open the door and walk with Sister Magaretta to Reverend Mother's Office. 


	21. Offal things in life

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me! I can't wait til it's over and done w/so that I could start on my next fanfiction idea! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! You know I've been writing this fanfiction since 4.6.03! It's almost done w/now! I'm so happy, my very first chapter fanfiction!  
  
4 Review Ransom for the next chapter! Thanks! Avid SOM fanfiction fans! Without you this fanfiction wouldn't be possible!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 21: Offal things in life.  
  
"You may go in how." I nod and follow Sister Magaretta back into Reverend Mother's Office. I hastily walk to Reverend Mother's and perform the standard greeting, hoping this will be over soon so I can return to the safe haven of my dusty old room. They're to be alone with my thoughts and feelings, once again.  
  
"You've been unhappy. I'm sorry." I look up, kissing her hand.  
  
"Reverend Mother." I force my voice for the first time in a week. I stand up.  
  
"Why did they send you back to us?"  
  
"They didn't send me back, Mother, I- I left."  
  
"Sit down, Maria. Tell me what happened." I reach the chair in front of her desk. I sit, and try to find my voice once again. Hoping to avoid tell Reverend Mother about my recent feelings.  
  
"Well, I-I was frightened."  
  
"Frightened? Were they unkind to you?"  
  
"Oh, no! No, I - I was - I was confused. I - I felt - I've never felt that way before. I couldn't stay. I knew here that I'd be away from it. I'd be safe."  
  
"Maria, our Abbey is not to be used as an escape. What is it you can't face?" I was becoming confused, nervous. Just the very question I prayed she'd not ask. My stomach turning at my nervousness. I take a deep breath, trying to ease my nervous state that had formed in the pit of my stomach.  
  
"I can't face him again."  
  
"Him?" That was it. She knew, we all knew now. Oh God why do I have to feel this way?!  
  
"Thank you, Sister Magaretta." We were alone now, all I wanted to do was run. Run from everything, run from my feelings and everyone. Where no one would know me, and where nothing could happen.  
  
"Captain von Trapp? Are you in love with him?" My heart began to pound very fast, I knew I was found out. Oh. Love? Oh I don't know. How could I? It was defiantly something.something that had been bothering me since.  
  
"I don't know! I don't know! The Baroness said I was. She - She said that he was in love with me, But I - I didn't want to believe it. Oh, there were times when we would look at each other. Oh Mother I could hardly breathe." I exclaimed. A flood of emotions overcomes me and I clutched my stomach relieving the feelings all over again.  
  
"Did you let him see how you feel?"  
  
"If I did, I didn't know it. That's what's been torturing me. I was there on God's errand. To have asked for his love would have been wrong. Oh, I couldn't stay, I just couldn't. I'm read at this moment to take my vows. Please help me." I'd had been so confused these past few days. I simply didn't want to feel this way. I just wanted them to go away.  
  
"Maria, the love of a man and a woman is holy, too. You have a great capacity to love. What you must find out is how God wants you to spend your love."  
  
"But I pledged my life to God, I - I've pledged my life to his service."  
  
"My daughter, if you love this man it doesn't mean you love God less. No. You must find out. You must go back."  
  
"Oh, Mother, you can't ask me to do that. Please let me stay. I beg of you." The truth was these feelings scared me more than anything that I had ever know.  
  
"Maria, these walls were not built to shut out problems. You have to face them. You have to live the life you were born to live." 


	22. The Want of Borrowed Feelings

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Just to let you know. Feel free to e- mail me! OooH the best part is coming up!  
  
No review ransoms.I'd appreciate some reviews however.why? I think maybe it's because I want this to be over and done w/and soon I can start my new SOM chapter Fanfic! LOL ENJOY!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 22: The Want of Borrowed Feelings  
  
The Reverend Mother through song convinces me to go back. Making me truly believe were I'd be happiest. That I didn't belong here. Perhaps I really knew that deep down but when I become faced with my inner struggle I seeked the comfort. I'm a person to run into feelings and trouble headfirst. I intend to figure out this jumbled mess that lives inside of me. I've wondered if he'd felt the same as I. Now is my chance to find out. Will he love me?  
  
I pack the rest of my things, all of my clothes have been sitting already in my carpetbag. I hadn't moved them. My clothes hadn't been given away, I secretly hid my precious clothes. The ones that meant so very much to me. The memories that it had accompanied.  
  
I'd felt so alone with my thoughts and my feelings. Those memories were a great comfort to me. My carpetbag was holding them for me so I needn't pack them, only a few other possessions. My crucifix, a few books, an old- fashioned porcelain doll my father had given me as a child and the whistle Captain von Trapp had given me at our first meeting.  
  
I had just finished packing when there was a knock at the door. Closing my bag, I got up to open the door to reveal Sister Magaretta. Who seemed as if she was my only visitor here. She was holding an article of clothing and a pair of shoes. Holding it out to me she said.  
  
"This is for you to leave in."  
  
"Thank You." I spoke as I took the dress and shoes from her. Sister Magaretta disappeared down the hall, as I shut the door. I then slipped the dress on, and put the shoes on. I took one last look at my room, a feeling of happiness and excitement filled me. I was happy to start my new life. Take my things I stepped out the of my old room, and walked out of Nonneburg, perhaps for my very last time.  
  
I finally reached the villa, glad for the extra time. Excited as I was I had decided to walk the whole way. To collect my thoughts before I reached the villa. I couldn't wait to see the children! Upon seeing the villa, I decided to go in from the back and surprise the children. Taking my time I move to the back, with a smile. It's as glorious as I can remember.  
  
"Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite things." I turn my head to the noise, I can't see who's singing but I recognize the voices.  
  
"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes." I finally see get a look at the children, there down by the front of the lake, slumping around. I join in, once I know they can see me.  
  
"Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes." I watch as the children recognize my voice, finding me they run at me. Barely giving me time to drop my bags. I embrace the children, Oh how I've missed them. I hadn't felt this happy since before I left the villa.  
  
"Oh, children, I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"We've missed you!"  
  
"Oh, I missed you. Kurt how are you?"  
  
"Hungry." I smile. I've really missed these children. Gretl pokes out her bandaged finger to show me. I bend down to investigate  
  
"Gretl, what happened to your finger?"  
  
"It got caught."  
  
"Caught in what?"  
  
"Friedrich's Teeth." How cute. I wonder how Liesl's is doing with that telegram delivery boy.  
  
"Liesl, you all right?"  
  
"Just fair."  
  
"Many Telegrams been delivered here lately?"  
  
"None at all, Fraulein. But I'm learning to accept it. I'll be glad when school begins." I smile think of what Reverend Mother has taught me.  
  
"Oh Liesl, You can't use school to escape your problems. You have to face them. Oh, I have so much to tell you all."  
  
"We have things to tell you, too."  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
"The most important thing is that Father is going to be married."  
  
"Married??!" 


	23. Not Yours, Sincerely Maria

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Just to let you know. Feel free to e- mail me! This is my favorite part of the film! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!  
  
Ransom Note* As I said previously I don't think I'm going to have ransom's anymore. I'm getting tired with this fanfic.it's been 6 months since I started it and it's STILL not finished. Grr Me! I do have an idea for another chapter fanfiction.which I haven't started due to this fanfic and 2 others as well as I have to do research on it. So all won't see a big chapter fanfic from me for a while.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 23: Not Yours, Sincerely Maria  
  
Shock settling over me, making me feel numb. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.  
  
"Yes. To Baroness Schraeder." Looking at all of their faces I knew it was true. The shock had begun already to slip away, and I begun to feel depressed again. Emotions beginning to over come me. I felt like my whole world was falling apart. I felt hot, embarrassed, depressed. I felt horrible, and it wasn't going to get better. No matter how hard I tried.  
  
"Oh I see." Tears were forming in my eyes. I did my best to hid them from the children. The shock had formed around me, I didn't want to believe it. This wasn't happening.  
  
"Oh, Father. Look! Look!" I whipped around to find the Captain at the top of the steps, the door slightly open. Blinking at the sight of him. A wave of nervousness engulfed me, and I felt the pain all over again, just by looking at him. He was the last person I had wanted to see. Yet ironically the first person I had wanted to see, before I heard about the news.  
  
"Father, Fraulein Maria's come back from the Abbey!" I swallowed hard, trying to force the tears & visible pain back inside of me, they seem to threaten to overpower me and in a matter of time I was going to give into the emotions.  
  
"Good evening, Captain." At least I had the children to protect me from him getting any closer.  
  
"Good Evening. All right, everyone inside. Go and get your dinner."  
  
"Dinner! Dinner!" I feel the children move from my side to enter the house, my safety net was ripped from me once again. I had only the distance between us to protect me. We were alone, he would ask the questions that I didn't want to hear. The Captain moves down the steps, each step he takes is like another dagger stabbing my heart. I had to get out of there. He finally stops at the end of the steps and I make no move to meet him. Taking my very last comfort in the distance that has gotten even smaller between us.  
  
"You left without saying goodbye.even to the children."  
  
"Well it was wrong of me, forgive me."  
  
"Why did you?" The question I knew he would ask. I could never tell him why, I couldn't explain my feelings very well myself. I wanted to run and never look back. I should have never come back. Never.  
  
"Please don't ask me. Anyway, the reason no longer exists." That was the truth of it. I couldn't lie, but I couldn't tell him. I wanted so desperately to feel that connection between us, but I didn't want him to see the pain in my eyes, or the pain in my heart. I just wanted to get this conversation over with and leave, without saying goodbye. Again.  
  
I hear the footsteps of another individual, I force my eyes to see through my flooded rain storm. Eyes are blurry, from the tears that haven't fallen.  
  
"Fraulein Maria, you've returned. Isn't it wonderful, Georg?" In all my hurt, I realized how jealous I was of the Baroness. She had everything I wanted. But the truth was he was happy. All I had to do now was just walk away, and the sun would come out the every next day and I would be happy again. It didn't seem that easy, not this time.  
  
I realize I need to end the conversation, with a congratulation towards their impending wedding. The thought makes my stomach turn, forcing more tears forward, and I have to work all of my will power from letting them flow. I gulp once more, and move forward.  
  
"May I wish you every happiness Baroness and you Captain. The children tell me your going to be married." That left a foul taste in my mouth, and the emotions begun to tug at my heart.  
  
"Thank you my dear." My strength had begun to leave me, and I knew I had to leave otherwise they would see everything that I felt. I moved past them as far away as I could get, practically running towards the door, I knew the save haven of the house would only be a few steps away. I face towards the door, not at any moment letting them see the pain that's begun to take over me.  
  
"Your are back to stay?" I hear the Captain say just as I reach the door, behind me. I take a deep breath, preparing myself to face him. I turn and shake my head. Trying to find the words.  
  
"Only until the arrangements can be made for another governess." I flee inside before another question is asked. And race to my room, where I let my emotions finally take over me. 


	24. Cello & Flute

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working title! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
No review ransom.this chapter is 4 pages typed! I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know how I did. Is it up to standards?  
  
***Title I wanted to tell you all why I named this chapter: The Cello & the Flute.if you don't already know. During the scene in which Maria is walking down to the lake, and Georg is watching her.playing in the background is a Cello & a Flute. The Cello is for Georg and the Flute is for Maria.so that's why I named it (and my site) what I did! If you still don't understand then come ask me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 24: The Cello & The Flute  
  
I let the cold air sit upon my face for a few minutes, pretending to look out and enjoy the garden's nightly glow. Instead thinking of my depressed state of mind, and the disaster of my feelings. Everything was a mess inside of my head.  
  
Life had been quiet for me, but not for the children. They were excited that I was back, and in the beginning I was too. I know that everything that is happening right now is all for the best. But why I must I feel this awful about it? Life can be cruel especially when it comes to me. I'd known that a long time, ever since the loss of my parents. I didn't know where I belonged in this world. I was lost.  
  
When I was a child, I thought my life belonged to god and I'd become a nun. However, since coming to the Abbey I had known in my heart that wasn't the life for me. I simply wasn't fit to become a nun. I was too flightily, too rebellious, too outspoken. I always too much of something, or not enough of something else. And now in my latest disaster, I've come to love not only 7 wonderful children but their father as well. A family.  
  
Ever since Reverend Mother convinced me to come back to the von Trapps, to find my destiny I longed to be a part of this family. I felt it was right. I suppose I wanted it so bad, that I overlooked a few things. Feelings that I wanted, Feelings that I could never have. He was getting married to the Baroness, and they'd live happily ever after.oh how that devastated me.  
  
I shallow my feelings once more, the urge to bring tears to grieve once more escapes me. Looking out into the lake, I sigh. Thinking the nightly air might give way to clearer thinking I head outside.  
  
As I step outside, I take in a deep breath, letting the nightly air run through my body. I immediately feel the air surround me covering me like in its comforting way. I move, not paying any attention to the movement my feet make. In a lazily slump I reach the lake, hoping once again the air will take it's affect and banish the hurt from me. If only for a moment.  
  
I lean against the gate, for support looking out into the beauty of the lake. The dampness of the lake's mist assaults my noise, I take for a moment to enjoy just the smells and the beauty of it all. At a random moment I am filled with nostalgia. Overpowering me I feel the tears forming in my throat, I let them flow as I look out into the lake. Feeling hopeless lost, conflicted. I feel alone in the world now, that it's just me feeling this horrible.  
  
I wipe the tears from my eyes, and dry the wetness from my face. Even in letting the tears fall, I still feel completely depressed. I turn, head down I slump to the garden, finding a tree to lean against. Picking any old tree, I lean against it wishing none of this had happened to me. I feel the light breeze move through the trees, and hear the rustle of the tree's leaves. I drag my hand along a tree, partially in a daze, partially for the comfort of touching something. I find a stone bench, and plant myself there. Looking down I place my hands on my face, supported my thighs.  
  
Oh how I wish I had a solution to this mess. Another massive mess I seem to have myself into, I hated myself for getting into situations like this. Only everything that happened in the past hadn't been like this. Everything was different. And it was all wrong.  
  
"Hello." I sit up, startled. I find the Captain standing next to a tree. Looking confident and handsome as ever. Why must he be here? I was attempting to avoid him, during my stay here. However that seemed to be harder and harder everyday.  
  
"I, I thought I just might find you here." I stand up, hoping what ever he needed it wouldn't require being in such a beautiful place.  
  
"Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Mm? No, no, no, no. Sit down, please." I don't move. Truth be told I didn't want to sit down, I didn't want to be vulnerable to him. I didn't want to show him to know how hurt I had been.  
  
"Please." He gestures towards the bench. He'd begun to plead with me, and I couldn't say no. Even though I didn't want to be here. I wanted to run away from him, as far as I could be from this place. I was weak, at the moment. I kept quiet.  
  
"Uh, may I?" I nod. And he sits. Closing the distance between us. Braking another safety net of mine. I feel the heat from his body, making me become increasingly nervous. I feel the tension. I look down, avoiding his eyes. He smiles at me. I look back down to my lap, focusing my hands.  
  
"You know, I was thinking and I was wondering.two things. Why did you run away to the Abbey? And what was it that made you come back?" I looked off into the distance, forming my words.  
  
"Well, I had an obligation to full fill and I - I came back to full fill it." Obligation? It was the truth, but yet it wasn't everything. I knew we'd eventually have this conversation.why did I leave? Why did I come back? Scared of what I had begun to feel. Afraid to feel. And now it was.it had seemed so simple. But it was so very complicated.  
  
"Hmm. Is that all?"  
  
"And I missed the children." Still avoiding his eyes, I knew if he looked directly into them, he'd know everything. Even though I masked them as best I could. I knew it wouldn't be enough.  
  
"Yes. Uh, uh, only the children?"  
  
"No." I spoke quietly. A slip of the tongue. I hadn't realized I what I just revealed to him, until about half a second later.  
  
"Yes! Isn't it right I should have missed them?" I looked to him, this time. Braving it, to cover up my mistake. I knew he had heard that, I hoped he didn't think anything of it. Asking him that question I hope to steer him away from what I had said. Even if it was the truth.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, of course! I was, uh, only hoping that perhaps you might uh."  
  
"Yes?" I ask eagerly. In my hopes for him to feel the same as I did. Perhaps he was about to reveal something wonderful to me. I knew it wasn't true. Hoping wasn't going to get me anywhere.  
  
"Well, nothing was the same when you were away and it'll be all wrong after you leave. And I just thought perhaps you might, uh.change your mind?" Stay? He was asking me to stay. I knew right then I had wanted to stay. But I couldn't stay. The Baroness would certainly make him and the children very happy.  
  
I stood up, playing with my fingers, looking down. I need that distance desperately now. I walked to the tree and spoke as I traveled past it.  
  
"Well, I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things fine for you." I try to hide my jealousy but I think he heard it in my voice, which is better than seeing it in my eyes. I crave for what she has.  
  
"Maria." The sound of his voice, calling my name making me stop. Cold.  
  
"There isn't going to be any Baroness." I hear him stand up and move towards me. Fear of being close, makes my heart pound in my chest. I focus downward to the fingers I begin to play with again. Anything to distract me from him. I am confused by his statement.  
  
"There isn't?" I feel him move next to me, as I walk closer to the beautiful glass structure. I continue to focus downward, still playing with my fingers.  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't understand." I stop. I look at him, trying to figure out what he meant by that. However he continues to move past me closer to the glass structure.  
  
"Well, we've, um.called off our engagement, you see, and, um." I look down again at my fingers, inching towards the glass structure, I slip inside.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes. You are?"  
  
"Mm. Hmm. You did?" It hits me. I look up at him, as he moves into the glass structure.  
  
"Yes. Well, you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else." My heart begins to race, I watch him intently as he moves next to me. I felt wild. Alive. I wanted him to see the emotions, my feelings for him. Because he felt the same.  
  
.Can you?" He comes to a stop, next to me. So very close to me. Looking directly into my eyes, I couldn't speak. I shake my head to answer him. My heart is beating wildly, and I felt wonderful. His hand moves to touch my face, so softly. I close my eyes at his touch, and I feel him pull me towards him. Our bodies pushed together. I feel his lips touch mine for the very first time. The feeling of his body sends a jolt down my spine, making me chill with warmth. The kiss is soft and gentle, as I imagined it would be. I want to stay like this forever. I revel in the feel of him.  
  
We pull away, and as we do I open my eyes to see him. Through my blurry vision I see the emotions running through his eyes. And I know I felt everything in them. I just want to cherish the moment, being with him. I move my head onto his shoulder, feeling wonderful having his arms around me. It felt so right.  
  
"Reverend Mother always says: "When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window." I say, not moving. Perfectly content to stay exactly where I was. He moves his hands to gently cup my face and once again I feel a jolt move down my spine. I love the feel of his touch.  
  
"What else does the Reverend Mother say?" A smile had formed on his face and I notice two distinctive dimples forming in his broad smile.  
  
"That you have to look for your life."  
  
"Is that why you came back?" I nod. I know a simple nod would be enough. I see the broad smile, turn serious, as he holds my hands in his.  
  
"And have you found it, Maria?"  
  
"I think I have." I move my head so that I was looking straight into his eyes. I wanted him to show him, not just tell him I had found it and I wanted him to know, without a doubt in the world.  
  
"I know I have"  
  
"I Love You." A feeling shoots through me. I can feel the seriousness in his voice, of the three words that I had longed to hear for so long. I fell in love with him all over again in that moment.  
  
I feel him caress my cheek, with his. As begin to explore his face, letting my lips brush over his. I almost loss myself in him, my feelings for him are finally allowed to be let our from their hiding place. I knew if we didn't stop then, passion would let taking over. And it was beginning to already. I wanted to sing to him, to sing my heart out. To express my love to him, I wanted to sing to the whole world about it!  
  
I manage to pull a hand up, letting him know I had wanted to say something. And thus I began to sing to him. I was certainly blessed to have him, to have everything that I had wanted. I knew that life would never be the same after this. I knew that once I had found out about my feelings. Everything is perfect for me, perfect for us. Even if it's not right for him to love me to love him. It certainly feels right. I am grateful.  
  
"Do you know when I first started loving you?" Taking my hands into his, he pulls me to the middle of the glass structure.  
  
"That night at the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pine cone."  
  
"What?" I laugh.  
  
"I knew the first time you blew that silly whistle." I feel him move a hand, letting my hand free swinging and terribly disappointed at the loss of his touch. I have no time to grieve as his now free hand moves to caress my face. I lean into him.  
  
"Oh my love." We move closer, our bodies brushed up against one another. I instantly feel that connection again. As his hands move up my back, I slide mine around his neck. Closing my eyes our lips meet again, this time our kiss is much more passionate. I feel a spark, run down my spine giving me that warm chill.  
  
"Maria?" I hear him mumble my name.  
  
"Mm?" I respond. Not quite listening. I deepen the kiss. Craving more of him. However to my disappointment we pull apart, my arms still around him. The taste of him lingers in my mouth and a burning sensation remains on my lips.  
  
"Is there anyone I should go to ask permission to marry you?"  
  
"Well, why don't we ask."  
  
"The children?" 


	25. Venus Insisting

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
Apology Note* So Sorry I've been so busy with everything that I just didn't have time to type up this next chapter. I didn't want you all to think I had forgotten. No of course not. LOL. So here it is! I also decided that when I wrote out chapters and typed em up that they were too small so I'm doubling them up which is why this chapter has two parts to it. Part 1 title "Venus Insisting" comes from part of a lyric in "This is New" sung by Julie Andrews and I give credit to Part 2 title "The Black Spider Bites" to Marta/ Ernest Lehman.interesting way of describing it. No review Ransom.again. So happy reading. I enjoy the first half better than the second half.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 25: Venus Insisting  
  
I feel proud and excited. I feel I've finally gained a place in the world. Oddly enough I feel that the world is beautiful. The world has always been beautiful, but now it's seems as if it's changed for me somehow. I can't help but look around and notice everything. The sky, the water, the trees and the people everything is so very different. I couldn't be more at ease with myself. I know that I am giving my life and soul to this family, that I've grown to love. Going into this new life standing before me, doesn't scare me at all.  
  
I look up at Georg and he meets my gaze, a feeling of warmth passes through me. I feel that familiar connection again, but this time I'm not embarrassed by my feelings. I want nothing more that to take him in my arms and kiss him, but I know we haven't gotten to that part.  
  
Georg brakes our connection and reaches to grab my wedding ring.moments from my finger. It's final resting-place. We had both chosen to write our own vows, knowing that would make the day even more wonderful. He takes my hands into his and looks me in the eye, letting me see the naked truth.  
  
"In all honesty, I had never expected myself to love again. I was still grieving, in my way. In doing so I shut out everyone dear to me, even my own children. But then I met you. And you changed all of that. You've made me whole again. Will you live the rest of your days, beside me?" Tears had formed in my eyes and my voice was caught in my throat.  
  
"Yes. I will live as your wife until I die." I said in a whisper, I just couldn't get it louder. But it didn't matter. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and felt Georg slip the ring on my right ring finger.  
  
I needed time to compose myself, before I spoke my vows. I look up at him, smiling. Our hands entwined, I let go to reach for his ring once I grasp the ring I hold it tightly in the palm of my hand. I take my hands into his, I can feel the coldness of the ring.  
  
"Never in my entire life had I felt there was a place for me in this world. Some where along there, I came to meet you and the children through circumstances that were supposed to allow me to know what I had wanted in this world. I hadn't known it then, but I finally found the place where I was to belong. Will you spend the rest of your life beside me?"  
  
"I will, until death do us part." I slip the ring on his right hand. I continue to stare into his eyes, through tears that haven't quite fallen. A smile illuminated my face. I'm happy. In fact, I couldn't be happier. I have everything that I could possibly want. A family who loves me.  
  
"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." I watch as another broad smile pass over his face. His right hand moves to pull me to his lips. I close my eyes and immediately I feel the burn of them on my melt into my lips. That warm jolt passes through me, and I want us to be alone. We pull apart, both reluctant, I can feel it in the kiss. I crave more of him. Georg takes my hand into his and we leave together for our future and forever ahead of us.  
  
~ The Black Spider Bites ~  
  
Life had been bliss during those six weeks alone with Georg. Life was still and precious. Perfect, just the way I wanted it to be. It had seemed that things were finally on the right track for me. That is until the news of the Anschless finally reached us. We headed back to Austria, in hopes nothing had changed. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, that perhaps the Nazis would want Georg for their exploits and I prayed it wouldn't come true.  
  
A surge of happiness fills me as we meet the gate of our home. I can't wait to see the children! I open the gate a smile broad on my face. My face falls flat. The flag of the Nazis stares back at me as it hangs proudly on the front of our home. Georg hadn't noticed yet.  
  
"Georg?"  
  
"Hmm?" I just couldn't take my eyes off it. That it couldn't be true. Our proud country had fallen into the hands of the disastrous Nazi who killed those different from perfection.  
  
"Look." I said as if in a trance gesturing towards the house. Georg finally looked the smile quickly turning into an angry state upon his face.  
  
"I'll dispose of it. Why don't you go find the children?" I nodded, still in shock and went inside to search for the children.  
  
Moments later Frau Schmidt had informed me that Max had taken the children into town and didn't know when to expect them back. I was disappointed they weren't there, but I decided it was a good time to unpack the children's souvenirs. That took me a good five minutes, to put everything on the terrace. I then went in front to find Georg. A smile comes to my lips as I notice my children surround Georg. I felt a sense of pride swell within me. This was my family, now and nothing would destroy that not even the Nazis.  
  
"Hello. How are you?" I smile and the children swarm around me, all shouting excitedly in there normal playful voices.  
  
"Oh, why didn't you telephone us?"  
  
"Well, we tried to but we couldn't get through."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did you see the Eiffel Tower?" I watch out of the corner of my eye as Georg scoops up Marta playfully.  
  
"Well, well, well, well, well! We missed you!"  
  
"We missed kissing you goodnight."  
  
"We missed all the noise you make in the morning telling each other to be quiet."  
  
"Mostly we miss hearing you sing."  
  
"Oh, you came back just in time!" Brigitta shouts excitedly, as she takes something from Max. I see it's a program as she shows it to me.  
  
"Look, Fraulein Maria, I mean, Mother." The children laugh. I smile and catch Georg winking at me. I truly do belong here.  
  
"We're going to sing at the festival tonight."  
  
"What?" The children liven up with their playful banter. I knew Georg had objected to that. They did seem awfully excited about it. Georg takes the program from Brigitta's hand. He's none to pleased with Max.  
  
"Surprise! Surprise!"  
  
"All right! Surprises for you all on the terrace." I smile again as the children rush to the terrace as fast as their little legs could take them.  
  
"Presents! Oh good!" Liesl decides to stay with me, we walk together my hand on her shoulder into the house. I can't help but listen to Georg & Max's conversation.  
  
"We'll talk about this inside."  
  
"Georg, I would have told you but you were away. I had to make a last minute decision. I was fortune to enter them at all."  
  
"Max."  
  
"They'll be the talk of the festival. Imagine Seven children in one family."  
  
"Max! Somehow I recall having made it quite clear to you how I feel about my children singing in public."  
  
"But the committee heard them. They were enchanted." Oh that sounds wonderful!  
  
"Oh, Max, What did they say?"  
  
"I never heard such enthusiasm." Perhaps.I could change his mind. Just this time.  
  
"Oh Darling, don't you think just this once---?"  
  
"Absolutely out of the question." I give up. I could be just a stubborn as my husband.but times like these I know not to push him.  
  
"Georg, this is for Austria."  
  
"For Austria? There is no Austria!"  
  
"But the Anschless happened peacefully. Let's at least be grateful for that."  
  
"Grateful?! You know Max , sometimes I don't believe I know you."  
  
"Father, I forgot. This is for you." Liesl walks over and hands Georg a telegram, probably from Rolfe.  
  
"Maria, he's got to at least pretend to work with these people you must convince him." He's terrible upset about the falling of our country and I don't blame him.  
  
"Max, I can't ask him to be anything less than he is."  
  
"Then I'll talk to him. If the children don't sing at the festival, well, it'll be a reflection on Austria. I know. It wouldn't do me any good, either." I watch as Max leaves, probably giving him time to cool down before he has his talk with him. I know he's dead set on having the children sing.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"That sounds so nice. I like calling you mother." I look proudly to my eldest daughter. It sounds right. Perfectly right.  
  
"I like hearing it."  
  
"You love Father very much. I can tell you do."  
  
"Very much."  
  
"Mother, what do you do when you think you love someone, I mean when you stop loving someone or when he stops loving you?" Taking her hand into mine I walk to the settee, trying to figure out from my own experiences what to advice to give to her.  
  
"Well, you cry a little and then you wait for the sun to come out. It always does."  
  
"There are so many things I think I should know. But I don't I really don't."  
  
"How can you?"  
  
"Sometimes I fell the world is coming to an end."  
  
"And then you feel it's just beginning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It was that way for me Liesl, and it'll be just as wonderful I promise."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Liesl." I hear Georg call her name, and gesture for her to come to him. Something's not quite right. I can feel it. Georg gestures Liesl to leave with a reassuring smile. Definitely something. I rise to meet my husband, his face expressionless.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Berlin. They've offered me a commission in their Navy. I've been requested to accept immediately and report to their naval base at Bremerhaven tomorrow." The feeling of despair rises in my stomach, the thought of the Nazi's taking my husband makes me feel helpless and angry. Leaving the country would be the best option. I knew that's what Georg had planned.  
  
"I knew something would happen. I didn't think it would be so soon."  
  
"To refuse them would be fatal for all of us. And joining them would be - unthinkable." I feel a light kiss descend on my forehead, and an arm wraps around me.  
  
"Get the children all together. Don't say anything that's going to make them worry. Just get them ready. We've got to get out of Austria and this house." As I look at Georg, a terrifying feeling engulfs me. I feel Georg's arms wrap around me in a comforting way letting me know it'll be all right. In the end 


	26. The Devil Recruits

Maria's Story: Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* I included the 3 deleted scenes from the film, info I learned and info I made up. Also this is a working story, and a working tittle! Enjoy Reading and please review it! Feel free to e-mail me! No more review ransoms for this fanfiction.however I'm not sure if I will have them for future fanfictions. I will have to see. For those of you still reading and still reviewing I thank you all so very much w/you this section wouldn't be possible! Look how far we've gotten since April going from no som fanfiction to an archive, 50 fanfictions here and a whole slue of fanfiction writers/readers!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 26: Deal with the Devil  
  
"It's not only strains my back, but it brakes my heart when I think of a certain singing group that will not appear at the festival tonight."  
  
"By the time you've made the announcement, we'll be over the border."  
  
"I hope you appreciate the sacrifice I'm making."  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm making it."  
  
"Why doesn't father turn the motor on?" I open my mouth to speak but Kurt answers a little to loudly before me.  
  
"Because he doesn't want anyone to hear us!"  
  
"Sh!"  
  
"What will Frau Schmidt and Franz say when they discover we're gone?" Louisa asks just as curious as the others. I suppose it's better asking questions then crying.  
  
"They'll be able to answer truthfully if anyone asks them."  
  
"Well we be coming back here?" Doubtful, once the Nazi's completely take over it'll never be safe here.  
  
"Someday, Liesl. I do hope someday."  
  
"Are Father and Uncle Max going to push the car all the way to Switzerland?"  
  
"Sh!" I spoke and patted her head in an attempt to keep her quiet. As Kurt pushes through the gate, and returns to his spot helping the others push the car past the Gate. We all race to the car in an attempt to leave quietly and quickly.  
  
Unfortunately, a flash of bright lights illuminates our surroundings. I whip around to see nothing but blinding light and I squint trying to see through the floods of light which seem content to attack me as I stand. The lights slightly dim, I begin to make out two Nazi cars with their leader standing above them ready and waiting for us.  
  
I feel the children stiffen, immediately and the fear rise in them in a cold terrifying moment. I feel the terror just as badly, as it rises with in seconds and I mask my emotions for the sake of the children. I recognize the man in charge of the Nazi's as a Political Nazi that had attended Georg's lavish Party for the Baroness. I immediately felt the cold energy coming from my husband, I knew he disliked and even perhaps hated that man.  
  
"Something wrong with your car, Captain?" We all look to Georg for an answer.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact we couldn't get it started." Georg says with a laugh trying to buy us time.  
  
"Karl!"  
  
"Fix Captain von Trapp's car so that it will start." The Nazi moves to start the car. In seconds, with a swift turn of the key, the engine roars to life. The Nazi then moves back to his stationary position. In an attempt to act innocent Georg shrugs and pretends to be amazed.  
  
"Excellent Karl. I have not asked you where you and your family are going, nor have you asked me why I'm here."  
  
"Well, apparently we're both suffering from a deplorable lack of curiosity."  
  
"You were sent a telegram in which you did not answer. A telegram from Admiral von Schreiber, of the Navy of the third Reich." The coldness in his voice was as evident as his business about being here. Georg who was leaning against the open car door, slammed the door shut in a fit of frustration and anger.  
  
"I was under the impression, Herr Zeller. That the contents of telegrams in Austria are private.at least the Austria I know."  
  
"I have my orders - and they are to take you personally to Bremerhaven tonight, where you will accept your commission."  
  
"I'm afraid that's going to be quite impossible. You see we, uh, um all of us, the entire family will be singing in the festival tonight. As a matter of fact that's where we're going now." A brilliant idea! I pray that we can get away from then during the festival.that is if they believe our story.  
  
"I just hope we're not too late." It sort of slipped out of my mouth, I didn't know quite what to say at the moment. I just wanted to let my husband know that I was there.right there with him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you ask me to believe this - that you Captain von Trapp are singing in a concert?"  
  
"Believe me it will be a performance beyond anything even I have dreamt of."  
  
"Like you Herr Zeller, I too am a man of hidden talents." I look towards Georg at that. I immediately know there's a hidden meaning in his sarcastic remark.  
  
"Yes, um here." Max pulls out the program Brigitta earlier showed to me, attempting to get out of this sticky situation.  
  
"It says here only the names of the children."  
  
"It says the von Trapp Family Singers, and I'm the head of the von Trapp family. Am I not?"  
  
"And these travel clothes that you're all wearing?"  
  
"Our costumes naturally. Herr Zeller this night air is not good for the children's voices." I speak, trying to persuade Zeller as much as I can. I feel Georg's eyes on me, and we share a knowing glance. And deep down I saw a flash of fear in his eyes hidden beneath his strength and courage.  
  
"Well, a slight delay in my orders will not be serious. Therefore you will sing. You will all sing, but only because that the way I want it to be. It will demonstrate that nothing in Austria has changed. And when you are finished singing, you Captain von Trapp will be taken to Bremerhaven." My eyes flee to Georg, a chilling feeling of terror races through me. I want to wrap myself around him and protect him from the Nazi's.  
  
"Now if you will all get into your car. We will escort the von Trapp family singers to the festival."  
  
"No escort will be necessary, Herr Zeller."  
  
"Necessary? A Pleasure Captain, after all we would not want you to get lost in the crowds would we?"  
  
"No." We all race to the car and the children pile in frightened as can be. As I get in Georg gives me a sign. Everything will be okay. 


	27. Eyes Closed

{Eyes of Maria}  
  
Disclaimer: The Plot and Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, However Maria's Thoughts are mine.  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Authors Note* This is it! This is the last chapter of a very long story, which is finally finished! Yeah! I want to thank those of you for reading, reviewing, enjoying and those of you who stood by and supported my Fanfic through the past 6 months. Special thanks to SOMintes from Vanessa's Sound of Music board and Kylie with out you guys SOM fanfiction would have not happened. I'm also going to take a short break to finish a Fanfic I started about a week ago, and then I shall be back to post more wonderful tsom fanfiction!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 27: Eyes closed.  
  
I felt a surge of energy directed from the audience as we sang "Do Re Mi"it gives me a warm and happy moment. If only for just a little while, I forget all about the Nazi's and their desire for my husband. I feel Georg's eyes on me, and I swiftly turn to look at his comforting nod. I smile, broadly and sing louder and higher attempting to forget myself in my singing.  
  
As we finish the audience gives a roar of applause and Georg moves in the spotlight trained on him.  
  
"My fellow - Austrians. I shall not be seeing you again, perhaps for a very long time. I would like to sing, for you now, a love song. I know you share this love. I pray that you will never let it die." I hear the children scatter about the stage. I feel a pair of tiny hands grab hold of my legs. I look down to find Gretl has attached herself to me. Grabbing hold of her free hand I led her to a dark spot of the stage.  
  
Georg begins to sing the song of our once proud country. I think back to the time that I first heard Georg sing Edelweiss. He sang with such emotion, then as he does now. I know he will miss this country, this country's once proud value, as I will miss its glorious mountains.  
  
"Edelweiss, edel." I can hear the tears in his voice. I leave Gretl's grasp to save my husband from an emotional break down. Slipping close to him, I grasp hold of his hand for comfort and begin singing the song of our nation. He immediately chimes in and the children scatter in singing too. Brigitta slips under my arm as Georg gestures for the Audience to sing a long.  
  
Once the song is finished another Roar of applause is heard from the audience this times somehow even more energetic before. I see Max out of the corner of my eye approach us as the applause is still sounding.  
  
"I think it'll work. I shall miss all you. I shall miss the money I could have made with you." I see a dimple smile form on Georg's lips at that last comment and Max takes the guitar from Georg and walks towards the spotlight.  
  
"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you. The festival competition has come to a conclusion, except of course we don't know what that conclusion will be. And while the judges are arriving at their decision I have been given permission to give you an encore. This will be the last opportunity the von Trapps will have of singing together for a long, long time. Even now officials are waiting in the auditorium to escort Captain von Trapp to his new command in the Navel forces of the Third Reich. And so Ladies and Gentlemen, the family von Trapp again - to bid you farewell."  
  
We gather at the front of the state a spotlight blinding our vision of the crowd below and sing a hasty version of "So Long, Farewell." The children all file out backstage in pairs and finally one the song is over Georg and I return to the children at our place backstage.  
  
We gather together and push through the mess of the backstage. We finally reach the car and pile in unnoticed by the Nazi's. As the car roars to life a crowd of Nazi's pile outside of the auditorium in an attempt to find us, immediately spotting us they yell and pile into their cars to follow us. Finally we lose the Nazi's in a bit of confusion and drive top speed to Nonnberg. Perhaps the Nazi's wouldn't search a place of holy sanction.  
  
"Come with me. Quickly, Quickly. I have a place you can hide." Reverend Mother leads us through a tall wooden door that I recognize to be the entrance to Nonnberg's Cemetery.  
  
"Reverend Mother, we didn't realize we'd put the Abbey in this danger."  
  
"No, Maria, it was right of you to come here."  
  
"We thought we might borrow your caretakers car."  
  
"I'm afraid our car would do you no good now. I've been listening to the wireless. The borders have just been closed." Reverend Mother pulls out key and unlocks a damp crypt, our hiding place. I notice giant tombs lining the walls big enough to hide us. I hear the children shuffle into the crypt.  
  
"All right, the borders are closed. Then we'll drive up into those hills and go over those mountains on foot."  
  
"But the children?"  
  
"We'll help them they'll be alright." Just as I was about to peek inside and join the children I felt Friedrich brush up against my coat.  
  
"We can do it without help, Father." I smile, as Friedrich slides back into the crypt.  
  
"Maria, you will not be alone. Remember: "I will lift mine eyes unto the hills from whence cometh my help."  
  
"Yes mother." I smile as we embrace for the last time and I know we will have the prayers of Reverend Mother to guide us. I let go and enter the dusty crypt. The children have already hidden behind two of the giant crypts. I sink in behind one of the crypts and peer out for any action. Georg finally enters the crypt after a small chat with Reverend Mother and slides behind the other crypt.  
  
"Mother?" I hear Gretl's tiny voice of hers.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would it help if we sang our favorite things?"  
  
"No, darling. This is one time it would not help." I raise a finger to her lips. To calm her.  
  
"You must be very quiet. Hold tight to me." Taking her in my arms, I hold her tight as can be. The Nazi's will not take my family. I see Georg standing just behind that giant tomb a finger to his lips. I kiss Gretl's soft head, and run a free hand through her soft hair, doing my best to calm her fears.  
  
Footsteps wake the silence of the crypt, and Georg slides into place behind the giant tomb. I see a flash of light at the end of the crypt, and a solider rattles the gate startling everyone. My heart begins to race pounding in my ears. The children scoot closer to me, I can feel their fear.  
  
The light gets brighter and bigger as the Nazi's move closer and closer to us. They finally reach us, and we attempt to avoid being caught in their light. Finally the Nazi's seem satisfied with their search here, a click of their flashlight is sounded and there light fades off into the night.  
  
"Come on lets try the roof." The Nazi's walk off the cemetery and I release the breath that I had been holding. I release some of my hold on Gretl. Just as we thought the terror was over a lone Nazi's footsteps are heard. I pull Gretl tighter to me at the sound of the steps.  
  
A gasp sounds the crypt and I look to Liesl who has a hand clamped over her mouth. I hear his footsteps sound off into the distance. He's gone. Georg rises slowly and peeks out from behind his tomb, he nods for the all clear. And we pile out behind the tombs, the sound of our feet crunching the dirt on the ground is only heard.  
  
Suddenly a beam of light illuminates the crypt, We freeze and a chill of fear rises in me, as I know we've been caught.  
  
"Rolfe Please!" Liesl shouts, as the Nazi reaches for his whistle.  
  
"Rofle wait!" Georg hastily unlocks the gate running to him, but stops cold. At first I can't see why, but then a metal shine flashes in the dark. A cold chill of absolute terror fills my body and I pray to God; Georg isn't shot.  
  
"Maria - Children - " Georg gestures towards the stairs. I stand for a minute frozen to the ground, torn between protecting my husband and getting my children to safety. I know now is not the time for debate. I step closer to the open gate and point to the stairs for the children to follow. Once I know the children are safely down I reluctantly follow them.  
  
I know Georg has extensive military training and knows exactly what to do in situations like these. But I can't help but feel fear towards his life. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. I reach the bottom of the steps and spot the children in the caretaker's dusty old car. I climb in and Gretl immediately crawls into my lap shaking with fear. I hold her tight to me. I pray to God that I will not hear the sound of a gunshot.  
  
Moments later a whistle is heard cracking the silence, and I spot Georg run down a flight of stairs at top speed. Shoving over I force the drivers side door open, just as it flings open Georg jumps into the car the tiny metal pistol in his hand. The car roars to life and we drive into the darkness towards the hills.  
  
The children are all asleep and silence fills the car as we come to a halt. The mountains looms above us, and the night has turned to it's full blackest. Georg and I gather the children, waking them as we continue our journey to our freedom at last.  
  
The End 


End file.
